


Remnant's Corpus of the Abyss

by gabrielchiong11



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, RWBY
Genre: AU, Abyssus Corpus, Corpus of the Abyss, Demihumans, F/M, Five Kingdoms - Freeform, Isekaied to RWBY, Magic, OP Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielchiong11/pseuds/gabrielchiong11
Summary: The Corpus of the Abyss, a secret organization shrouded in secrecy, was annihilated. All of its members, who had either been killed by Suzuki Satoru, or Cure Elim, or even both. All 55 were all gone. But a certain being, who had seen their demise, gave them a second chance of their undead lives in another world called Remnant. And now, with their members all accounted for, along with their research and treasures, they will mark this world full of Grimm and Huntsmen with magic beyond the realm of humanity.
Kudos: 3





	1. The Transfer

He had seen it all. All of his fellow members, his fellow undead, were gone in a flash of darkness.

He, and the rest of the group, were all dominated by an incredibly more powerful undead than that of a Night Lich.

Night Liches were beings who absorbed a great deal of mana and by so doing, transcended the state of Elder Liches. Such occurrences were rare even throughout history, for which many of the living were grateful.

This was because Night Liches were very powerful.

They were well-versed in using incredibly high-tier spells beyond the realm of humanity - the so-called sixth-tier. They were on par with even aged Dragons in a fight. In addition, they also possessed many special abilities, hordes of undead followers, a great degree of intelligence, and resided in behind many-layered impregnable bastions.

They were capable of ruling nations, as undead kings.

Even so, to think there was an undead being more powerful than that of a Night Lich proved they were not as powerful as they were thought to be.

Back then, there was an organization they were so proud of, and it was called "Corpus of the Abyss".

It was a group composed of undead magic casters. Originally, it had been formed to work for their mutual benefit and avoid conflicts.

The reason for that was because when the undead - as beings with unlimited lifespans - studied magic together, friction tended to develop.

Without the three great drives, undead invariably developed other, powerful desires, and in the case of undead magic casters, they generally tended to thirst for knowledge. For that reason, once a conflict over knowledge began, it would tend to escalate. Neither party would stop until it became a battle of extermination which would end with one side being annihilated.

If the three great drives of the living were concentrated into a single point, surely that single desire would become uncontrollable. It was very common for the undead to be destroyed in this way, to the point where the living could destroy both parties while they were absorbed in their feud.

For that reason, undead eventually emerged who understood that it was wiser to make trades and to cooperate within reason, rather than fight to mutual extinction over knowledge and magic items. In the end, a list of names was made.

It was an unenchanted stone tablet that was inscribed with the participants' names through some unknown magic, which would later be known as the "Granisle Inscription."

At that time, it only contained the names of four Night Liches and three Elder Liches. There were few rules and rulebreakers would be ganged up on by the others. Such was the looseness of their relationship.

But 200 years after that, it gradually became a complete organization.

Thanks to an increasing number of undead members, the seven grew by 48, becoming a large organization with 55 members, with the original seven each being difficulty rating 150 undead creatures.

However, very few people knew of this organization.

There were two kinds of undead who belonged to this organization.

One kind cultivated their influence among the living and used them to achieve their aims. The other had nothing to do with the living, working quietly for their own aims in the world.

Very few people thought like the former, so most of their members fell into the latter category. As a result, they did not cause many ripples in living society.

As for those who planned to build their influence among the living, along with it came an increase in the number of enemies. In particular, since the undead were the enemy of everything that lived, there were times where the living would form international alliances to exterminate them. Because of this, there were even fewer members of the former groups. Of course, there were also those who had put down roots in the darkness of the world of the living, but such skilled undead were few and far between.

In the end, "Corpus of the Abyss" became a group that existed only in rumors. The reason why they did not try to compel the aforementioned three Night Liches to join them was to avoid them gaining attention when they did so.

And that was one of the reasons for the problem of them being annihilated took so long.

Due to that reason, 21 members were killed, two left and were eventually hunted down, and the rest were dominated by the undead being that they can only be called as "The Lord of Death,"

With one of the remaining members, Kunivela, a Night Lich that understood that there are probably spells of the ninth tier, watched as he and his fellow members of the Corpus of the Abyss were about to be swallowed by a wave of darkness from the Dragon Lord they were forced to fight.

As he watched the wave of darkness come closer to them. He could only think of a single sentence when his undead life was flashing in front of him.

_It was fun while it lasted._ Kunivela thought with faint reminisce of his time with Corpus of the Abyss, and how he got to know all of the members of the inner and outer circle of the organization.

He had only hoped that one day that he, and most likely other members of the organization, would make their research come to fruition and one day hope to transcend further beyond.

* * *

"Hmm. Is that truly so?"

The speaker was an undead, it was clearly so. However, it was not an ordinary undead.

He wore a cloak of pure white, it radiated an air of holiness. He wore a magnificent white academic robe, edged in black and gold. The collar seemed excessively gaudy, but somehow it fit the overall design.

However, the exposed head was a bare skull. Points of dark red glowed in his large eye sockets, and behind that skull glowed a halo of sacred radiance.

This was the Lord of Helheim, the strongest out of the Lords, Shi.

He witnessed their demise, even though there were ranked at Mid Tier. He had seen the fruits of their efforts.

All of their research to grow stronger, to know the phenomenon of Midgard, their thirst for knowledge. The Lord of Helheim could only nod at respect of their efforts. Even though it was pointless if someone beyond their level could do something similar and at a faster rate.

Even so, as one of his fellow undead, they were nowhere near at his level. After all, he is the strongest being out of the Nine Realms.

With that in mind, as the strongest, he could do whatever he wants, right?

Shi grinned, although it did not show in his face, but many people could tell he was grinning.

"In respect of all your efforts, including the fact that you lot are my fellow undead. I, the Lord of Helheim, Ruler of the Dead, will grant you all a second chance."

Although it was impossible in such cases for a Lord using his Authority other than his or her respective realm. Shi, on the other hand, was an exception to that rule.

After all, he is a True Lord, a Lord who has the authority to all of the Nine Realms. As such, a True Lord can alter, bend, and manipulating the laws, the existence, and the balance of all the Nine Realms under his will. Such was the power of a True Lord.

Giving a second chance to those 55 undead was hardly called as "putting an effort" on his part.

"Now then. Perhaps I should leave a gift for all of you when you get there."

Shi chuckled, knowing it would be quite worthwhile. And then casted, an Authority only a True Lord possessed.

"「World Fraction」."

* * *

Kunivela could only think one thing as he and 54 others found themselves in a strange, and unfamiliar place.

_Where are we?_

That was his first and foremost thought he made as he and the others had find themselves.

They were on a shattered landscape, with the land filled with gray dirt with no signs of life. They even saw several rock formations slowly drifting away from the landscape towards into the night sky—

"What is that!?"

One of the 55 undead, Franz Ailes Intrun, an Elder Lich, shouted in unbelief as the others noticed where he was pointing at, looked at the horizon, and were shocked beyond belief.

They were looking at the huge spherical land, and from what they can see, it was covered by what they can assume were clouds, large volumes of water which they heard in the past was called the sea, and large patches of land spanning continents.

Beyond that was an orb of pure fire, with its brightness covered half of the spherical land, and its light reached to the gray-colored land.

From what they gathered — and from what little information they have — they were on the moon.

"How can this be possible!? More importantly, how did we even get here!?" exclaimed an Elder Lich, by the name of Betelguese Pi Nomar.

"Betelguese, is that you!? I thought you were gone!?" another Elder Lich, Regulus Ay Honti, exclaimed in recognition of the undead that just shouted.

"Regulus, do you mean I was killed by that ridiculously powerful undead and that girl!?"

"Yeah, and we couldn't contact you no matter how hard we tried, so we had no choice but to investigate your fortress, and found out you were turned into a pile of ashes."

"Really? Is that what happened to me when that undead casted 「Dragon Lightning」or I think that it was called?"

"Last I heard of that spell, it was a fifth tier, is it not?" another Elder Lich, by the name of Erich Vi Potaz, said in recognition of that spell.

As the conversation grew and grew, with their topics ranging from where they are, how they experienced what the mysterious undead and the girl did until all of the 55 undead that were gathered on the shattered moon were soon took a conversation that never happened outside of meetings organized in the past.

Although most of them were absent during those meetings but after the attack made by that undead and the little girl, all those absence were now nonexistent after the fear took hold of them.

They took their time by confessing how scared they were when under the effects of 「Undead Domination」and how scared they actually.

For the first time after the founding of the Corpus of the Abyss, all 55 undead — Both Night Lich and Elder Lich — were all present in this current situation.

After their conversation died in an unknown amount of time had passed. They began to discuss more pressing matters.

How did they get to the moon? How are they still existing? Who brought them here? Why is the moon shattered?

These were one of the many questions the Corpus of the Abyss had asked themselves as well as with the others. They even made proposals for investigations to be conducted in order to learn about the moon to see what caused it to be in its shattered state.

Eventually, all 55 undead agreed and had grouped themselves into five with 11 in each group with a Night Lich as their group leader in order to spread out and find clues or evidences on what caused it to be shattered.

In each group, they were composed of 3 Night Liches, and 8 Elder Liches.

Although it was true that Night Liches are few and are very rare undead creatures. However, since the founding of the organization, they were some who had become Night Liches, in fact, roughly 25% of the organization is made up of 15 Night Liches with the majority being 40 Elder Liches.

The first group was led by Kunivela. He was an ordinary looking undead skeleton, but was one of the seven founding members and he even understood that there was probably a ninth tier of spells in the world. The fact he knew about goes to show how vast his magical knowledge had been.

The second group was led by Benjeli Ansis. He was a Night Lich with two heads and six arms, as well as the practitioner of the six tier of both arcane and traditions of other types.

The third group was led by Granz Locke. He was a Night Lich that practiced magic of the eighth tier, he had a body of a Minotaur and his skull possessed horns that was shaped like a goat.

The fourth group was led by Rectur Frot. He was a Night Lich capable of casting seventh tier spells, and some eighth tier spells. He had a skeletal body and head of a War Troll, and possessed tremendous strength comparable to a living War Troll.

The fifth group was led by Kork Sectum. He was one of the very few Night Liches capable of casting Druidic spells of sixth tier up to seventh tier. He had a skeletal body and a head of a Goblin, but needless to say, his strength is far beyond that of a Goblin.

Immediately, after they had made their preparations, they all set out in five different directions.

The first group headed what they assumed to be north. They used all manner of defensive spells in case of enemy attack, some called undead minions for extra protection.

The second group headed to what they assumed as east. They also used the same methods of the first group, however, they made thorough search and locating any life forms they can find.

The third headed toward the west. They summoned undead creatures such as Zombies and Skeleton Warriors as they used 「Undead Slave Sight」for them to detect hidden dangers and used their minions to trigger traps as they observe in a safe distance.

The fourth group headed toward the south. Unlike the previous groups they made several quick searches and locate what was strange and suspicious.

And finally, the fifth group used 「Fly」for aerial observations and reconnaissance of the vicinity and used spells to detect objects that might be hidden on one of the scattered rocks that had once been part of the moon.

They were no longer undead beings that were doing for pride nor they were arrogant creatures of the living dead. They are now comrades-in-arms, undead under the banner of teamwork and had learned from their previous experience that knowing how to work with each other will bring new fruits that were unknown.

Yes, they were no longer as those who seek and thirsts for knowledge, but those seeking a greater goal.

* * *

"Have you all found anything yet?" Kunivela asked the leader of second group via 「Message」spell.

It's been a little more than two hours since their investigations had began. Kunivela began to worry since there were no clues being found on his part. Especially when it's nothing but the gray-colored landscape with small hills and craters all around his part.

"[I've found some research papers. All of them belonged to us, I identified one of these research papers to be mine]" Benjeli replied.

Hearing that from Benjeli, Kunivela asked in a curious tone.

"Is mine there as well?"

"[Yeah, there's even yours. Strangely enough, all of these research papers are all piled up and sorted accordingly to the names and signatures of all members of the organization.]"

"...That is truly strange... Contact the others, and tell them of your findings."

"[Understood, Kunivela. Benjeli, out.]

After dismissing the 「Message」spell, then contacted the leader of the third group after a few more minutes of searching.

"Anything there on your part, Granz?"

"[We've found something, Kunivela. I've found multiple magic items, and like Benjeli's findings, they're also sorted and piled up accordingly to our names and signatures.]" replied Granz. Kunivela then heard him cast「Fly」before he continued, "[We can see most items like swords, spears, and the like, we can assume that they're sorted like the others.]"

This is getting stranger and stranger the moment they began locating equipment and magic items piled up and sorted in manner only someone who likes orderliness would do.

Kunivela shook his head, and said, " Very well, contact the others about your findings. This is getting stranger by the moment we contact each other's groups. You may bring or equip some of them if you wanted to."

"[Understood, Kunivela. Granz out.]"

Kunivela cut off the spell, and looked around.

He and his group still haven't found anything worth taking note for, and he was to get worry that his might be the only ones don't have anything to report with.

_At this rate, we might be the only group with no findings._

With that thought, Kunivela and his group resumed search for the next few minutes before contacting the next group.

_Please this group hasn't found anything yet._ Kunivela thought as activated the 「Message」spell and contacted the fourth group.

"[Definitely not over here.]" Kunivela heard the deep voice of Rectur that sounded a bit disappointed not finding worth interesting.

Kunivela made an action that looks like he's releasing relieved sigh. That was good, at least they haven't found anything yet.

Kunivela then cut off the spell before casting the same to contact the fifth and final group.

"Kork, did you find anything?"

There was no reply, Kunivela then waited for a minute before a voice answered.

"[Kork, here. I found something interesting. Call the others, and return back using 「Teleportation」it's really important.]"

Kunivela raised his nonexistent brow at that last part.

If it's truly important, then they would have contacted all of the groups. But, since he knew Kork, the only Night Lich he knew that actually enjoys surprises, it wouldn't hurt to contact them at least according to Kork.

"Very well. I'll contact the others, and be sure it's actually important. I don't want to risk us and the rest of the organization in fighting some foe that might be stronger than all of us combined."

"[Understood, Kunivela. You can take your time, I just discovered these books and meet us at the rendezvous point within thirty minutes.]"

"...Books?" Kunivela asked, quite confused with his fellow Night Lich's findings.

"[Yes, books. And they're strange, that's why I would like gather everyone to see if they know a thing or two about these books. Might be the answer why the moon is in this shattered state.]"

"Is that so... I understand, I'll contact the others with your findings."

With that, Kunivela cut off 「Message」and began contacting the others.

_Who knows, it might lead us the answer what we're looking for._

With that in mind, Kunivela hoped it actually lead to more answers than questions.

* * *

Screw it, it actually led to more questions rather than answers. To think he was hoping that it would lead to more answers to their questions that they've looking for.

"What are those books?" Kunivela heard the voice of one of the members of the inner circle, Granz Locke, as he pointed his bony finger.

The books that were piled up looked like that they've seen better days. The fact it looked like it was rotted from age proved it was old, and ancient. Probably more than a thousand years give or take.

Kunivela looked at the Night Lich with the body of a Goblin as if to express "What the hell are these?". Kork then explained.

"These are the books that I found earlier. They were all stacked in one place, and there's even our names inscribed in each book."

"...Are there anything else?" Kunivela asked, wanting to know any information worth listening to.

"Yeah, there are." Kork then picked up a book with his name written at the front cover, and pointed at the title that was written in unknown characters, "I used a translation spell to find out what kind of clues we can get by knowing the title of this book. From what I kind make out with it, it's apparently called as 'The Book of the Dead.'"

"The Book of the Dead, sounds ominous for the living. Then, why are our names inscribed in those books? I could only think of a few possible theories why each of our names are on each of those books."

"Rectur, I never thought I heard you say those words in my entirety as a member of the organization. I always took you for more brawn than actual mind."

"Hm? Did you actually think so lowly of me? I'm also a Night Lich, it is common sense that I also possessed a great deal of knowledge and intelligence. I'm not like one of those War Trolls who used more muscles rather than their heads."

"Is that so? Heh, maybe I shouldn't judge the appearance of a fellow member of the organization." Kork said with an amused tone, before turning to the others, "Although, it is true with the book that's entitled as 'The Book of the Dead' sounds ominous for the living, and it's not actually that far off."

Curious, Granz Locke asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Get this, apparently all of these books each possessed an unbelievable amount of negative energy stored inside. This amount can only be recorded when those retards in Zuranon from a faraway land said to have when they performed the Death Spiral. A ritual said to make an entire city a metropolis of the living dead, with the caster fully transformed into an undead, though commonly an Elder Lich to be precise."

"An Elder Lich, huh. Damn those retards, what would they actually achieve from turning themselves into an undead. That reminds me, from what I gathered back in my stronghold when I was doing my research. I heard that there are books that stored an unbelievable amount of negative energy thought to be used as by any means to know what was death truly like. Of course, those were only rumors my servants picked up when they overheard from some travelers while they're under patrolling duty near perimeters of my territory."

"Is that so? So they existed in the realm of rumors, then. That's quite interesting enough... Anyways, since they all have our names in it, why not open them all together?"

Members of the organization known as the Corpus of the Abyss looked at each other.

Kork's proposal does seem to be worthwhile. Who knows, since it's called as The Book of the Dead and has an unbelievable amount of negative energy stored inside, it's quite possible for undead beings like them should open those books with little to no ill effect. Since they have perfect immunity to death magic, and negative energy can heal them, so why the hell not.

Eventually, all of the 55 undead that belonged to an organization called the Corpus of the Abyss then gathered themselves in a circle. Each holding The Book of the Dead with their names on it.

Why are they forming a circle? One might ask.

The reason was simple. Since they don't know what to do, and thought the book needed to be opened as a group instead of as individuals. So they formed a circle, and once it was complete they then each have last looks.

So this was it, the moment of truth.

Each of the 55 undead that have gathered, slowly opened the book. And by the time they all have opened the book, a wave of pure negative energy washed and engulfed all of them in a sea of darkness.

* * *

"The Book of the Dead," in YGGDRASIL, The Book of the Dead was nothing more than a glorified item for undead players with the racial class of Elder Lich in order to become an undead of the highest order, an Overlord.

The Book of the Dead was also used to change one's race to become an undead such as an Elder Lich. And it was one of the common rare item drops found throughout YGGDRASIL. Players, like Momonga, had gathered most of these books and from what he read about its contents, it talks about souls taking a form of clouds in a vague manner.

Of course, he did not know of this and thus it was treated as a sort of cosmetic item after the negative energy stored in the book depleted upon opening.

Unfortunately, none of the players, even the beta-players in YGGDRASIL realize that one of the developers had put a special effect when the specific requirements are met.

However, upon the hands of the natives of the New World, they are able to grasp and realize the special effects The Book of the Dead possessed, and were able to trigger the special effects of the same book that tremendously affected the world around them.

Those special effects were—

* * *

After the sea of darkness had subsided. The negative energy turned scarcer and scarcer by the second before it became practically nonexistent.

If they had performed it within areas of large bodies of life, such as cities and towns. Then, all of it would be devoid any of it.

The sea of darkness had made everything in the surrounding area filled which can be described by a single word "Death,"

However, at the center of that sea of darkness where whence it came from, stood 55 figures.

The most likely question that people would make after seeing and recognizing those 55 figures. The tremendous aura and power they possessed, many could only say it in their minds.

Are they the rulers of death?

A hundred out of a hundred people could agree with that question with no room for arguments, and no room for debates.

They were truly rulers of death.

Emerging from the sea of darkness that possessed an unbelievable amount of negative energy in that darkness. Many of the living could feel the aura of death spiralling around, like electricity to a rod.

In spite of that, they have complete control over that tremendous power they have in the palms of undying hands. The thought of it could make any battle-hardened warriors shaking uncontrollably in fear.

The Night Liches and the Elder Liches of the group called Corpus of the Abyss have transcended from their previous state to a form beyond the power of a Night Lich.

All of the 40 Elder Liches, who were once inferior to the Night Liches in every possible aspects, have reached the form of the highest order of the undead, an Overlord.

Gone with their rotten flesh that hung their bodies, and what remained of their grotesque forms the corpse from whence they came. They now have porcelain white skin of a skeleton, and the power to cast spells of the ninth tier and what was previously unknown tenth tier spells.

However, they were not the only ones who possessed such tremendously powerful forms.

All of the 15 Night Liches, who were once considered to be undead of the highest order, have transcended further beyond the state of Overlords.

They were now called by which was once an unknown species of undead, a "Twilight Overlord".

With their newfound, peerless strength, they were well-versed in using what was once known to be in the realm of gods — the so-called tenth tier. They were now far superior to Dragon Lords in a fight. In addition, they also possessed many abilities which had been previously been unknown, armies of undead followers that are capable of destroying nations, and possessed vast degrees of intelligence.

And they were capable of ruling worlds, as undying gods.

Although they still possess all of their skeletal forms, the main difference was that, they all have unimaginable power.

Not only that, with them being so powerful, their mere presence are suffocating even those who stood at the realm of heroes.

They were indeed rulers of death.

They possessed the power to conquer worlds.

Out of the 55 undead beings, Kunivela was the first to break out of his stupor after feeling the unimaginable power coursing through his body.

"Amazing..."

No, amazing is an understatement. A better word for it was—

"Magnificent."

Truly, it was magnificent.

He looked at his hands. To think such power could have existed.

"Ha, ha, ha, hahahahahaha!"

Kunivela let out a chuckle, no, a full-blown laughter.

"Magnificent! To think power of this kind actually exists! It goes beyond common sense! Have we really been this ignorant of such power!"

Kunivela enjoyed a sweet few seconds of joy before his emotions were immediately suppressed. But the sense of joy still lingers on.

Before long, the rest of group had broken out of their stupor of thought and joined in experiencing unbelievable power within their grasp.

After a few scant minutes of getting the feel of their newfound power and looked at the world in their view.

They do not know if it was their world, or another world. But what they know, they have given another chance.

Everything has purpose. To live or to die has its own purpose.

The living cannot comprehend such statement, but undead beings such as them can understand such statement.

After all, they have gone further beyond.

"Now then."

The speaker was none other than Kunivela. Who went forward and stared at the world filled large bodies of water, vast continents, and so, he proclaimed.

"Out there is a world we will learn. Let us go, to experience the unknown. A world that we will establish ourselves a force to be reckoned with."

He then extended his arm towards the world.

"But," he then clenched his extended arm, "Whether we may be saviors of the world, or its destroyers. Everything has a purpose, including the fact that we were supposed to be one of the mightiest beings in the world."

"However, we were too shortsighted. There are many beings far beyond us, in our previous state of being. With that being the case, we shall be cautious with our approach. We shall gather information first, seek out what was unknown. And most importantly..."

Kunivela then turned to the oldest members of the group.

They were undead with a difficulty rating of 150, but since they had gain such power they're clearly far beyond that.

Kunivela smiled, though he was an undead skeleton and unable to make it happen, but anyone can tell he was smiling.

"Let us all have some fun while we're at it."


	2. Timeline

There were three dominant species in Remnant.

The first and most common out of the three, the creations of both the Gods of Light and Darkness, a joint project for both brothers to reconcile with each other, Humans.

The other were human-animal hybrids who possessed superb acute senses, possessed animal body parts, and were often discriminated and subjugated by the humans for many centuries. They were a race known as Faunus.

Lastly, were the creatures of darkness, universal antagonist of the first two species, creations of the God of Darkness who, at the time, had a feud with his brother, and the primary enemy of the world, Grimm.

These three were what composed of Remnant — there were also other minor figures such as animals for one instance — and they were primarily the main subject for whatever history lessons they teach at school and other educational institutions.

It had been like this for several millennia since the Gods of Light and Darkness left the world they created. And it will remain like this for long periods of time.

However, that will all change.

According to an ancient prophecy, said to have existed long before the Gods of Light and Darkness left the world known as Remnant, the world which held their wonderful experiments. It was an ancient prophecy that no one, except the Gods of Light and Darkness knew of its existence.

The prophecy which is said to be written in a poem of sorts, but nonetheless, it held great meaning to the brothers.

For it was written:

_"Whether their intentions be pure as light, or unclean as dark,_

_No good nor evil shall escape their sight,_

_Let those who take up arms shall take their blight,_

_Behold the devastating power that they possessed never seen before,_

_The Lords of Death shall find themselves on a shattered land,_

_And its horizon, a world that was a remnant of its former glory."_

The brothers wondered to themselves if this prophecy was true or not. After all, they viewed themselves as the strongest beings around, and not even their creations would dare stand up to oppose them. And so, both brothers ignore such words claiming it was poem of sorts made by one of their creations.

But alas, it was not so.

After the God of Darkness had effortlessly destroyed humanity, save for a certain young woman, that had rebelled against them. It was in that moment that both brothers realised that they have fulfilled one part of the ancient prophecy which they have ignored.

They have made the mistake in creating a world that was a remnant of its former glory.

Fearing that the mentioned beings called the Lords of Death were stronger than them. Instead of restoring humanity, like they should have done, they were then elected to leave the world taking the gift and power of magic along with them. And with the God of Darkness destroyed a part of the moon in the process in order to prevent the ancient prophecy being fulfilled.

Unfortunately, it only made the prophecy true to its word.

But now, several millennia have passed away since the Gods of Light and Darkness had left the world.

By this time, a new power had emerged.

With the ancient prophecy being fulfilled, 55 Undead Lords have appeared on the shattered moon and have declared their goals.

Thus began of an era that will ultimately decided upon the arrival of 55 otherworldly beings that were transported into a world that was a remnant of its former glory.

* * *

X Months Later

News arrived at a rapid rate, and many people from the four kingdoms heard it.

A new cult, known as "Abyssus Corpus," which worshipped the so-called "Undying Lords" as their objects of faith, has been established. The four kingdoms ignored this and its name is soon left forgotten in the annals of history, but its name lingers within the realm of rumors.

However, nobody knew that their objects of faith are actual beings with terrifying power.

X Years Later

Good news reached the four Kingdoms by way of both unrelated and well-known merchants.

The number of monstrous Grimm attacks on humanity had decreased.

In particular, the number of Grimm attacks had dwindled significantly.

It was as though someone had exterminated the Grimm to the point where there were barely any sightings of them.

They had no idea why and where they had gone off.

There were rumors that they had been used as test subjects by an unknown source, but it was laughed off as being too far-fetched and soon forgotten.

X Decades Later

The four Kingdoms received grim news

After a certain period where they thought were free from the horror of the neverending invasions of Grimm. Where they began to build new settlements and populate at a high rate.

At first, people suspected there had been some sort of mistake.

That was because the report stated that the monstrous Grimm had returned after decades worth of disappearance. They were lead by a seemingly new breed of Grimm that were terrifyingly stronger and much more intelligent than your average daily Grimm.

In just a day, that opinion was corrected as the news was verified as accurate.

They were at the level which they have been rated as "Monsters amongst Monsters," with intelligence rivalled that of a genius scholar and an experienced wartime General.

However, they did not employ Special Child Soldiers in their armies.

They did not amend that mistake.

After all, Grimm were still Grimm.

More to the point, calling those new Grimm as a Worldwide threat would be compounding that mistake.

X Weeks Later

Humanity was back again where they were before the Grimm disappeared.

The Grimm, however, seemed to be content with the results.

Needless to say, one would shift the balance of power and the other would restore that balance. The latter fitted so perfectly for the Grimm, while the former fitted for those who seeks to expand their territories.

And then, had any human or Faunus in Remnant ever looked at their maps?

The Kingdom of Vale, with their territorial influence reaching to a mountain range in the south, was pushed back to its city-bastion.

The Kingdom of Vacuo, with their expansion finally reaching a patch of green pastures and vast quantities of wood, water, and stone it so desired for years before the Grimm disappeared, was pushed back to their day-to-day struggle in the desert in just decades of peace.

The Kingdom of Mantle (Atlas), with their thirst for resources to expand their nation, was reduced due to heavy organized attacks by the Grimm.

The Kingdom of Mistral, once a kingdom highly vulnerable of criminal attacks in its territories, were now seem to have made peace with the criminals in order to stop any negative thoughts and emotions to be sensed by the Grimm.

In other words, the four Kingdoms, which had seen a prosperous age where Grimm were no longer seen, was reduced back to where it had been with some interesting changes.

The people soon thought in their hearts, with fear latched in its lace, "There is no telling where and when they strike."

X Decades Later

The Great War, where both man and Faunus, fought for independent rights begins.

The Grimm interestingly shown signs that they did not interfere during the war. Or perhaps been waiting for a chance that the Kingdoms would be weakened to the point they could attack and invade effortlessly.

Throughout the war, many human and Faunus children were abducted and is nowhere to be found.

The Great War was forever seen in history to be as "A War Supposed to End All Conflict,"

Many Years Later

Huntsmen Academies are formed after the war.

Menagerie is now seen and recognized as the Fifth Kingdom in Remnant. Though Faunus discrimination is still high within the human kingdoms.

Human and Faunus children abduction is still present. Though at a very small but noticeable rate.

The name, Abyssus Corpus, is now told in children's story books as a mythical cult that seeks to destroy both Human and Faunus.

Those that have grown up within the cult has shown visible displeasure at the mention of destroying the human and Faunus race.


	3. Volume 1 Prologue

_Dark. It's so dark, I can't see it._

That was all a woman of her age could simply comprehend on her surroundings as she seemingly floated in the cold dark shadows of an empty void.

As for how long she's been here, she does not know. Ever since the time she had died... Died.

The word brought a bitter reminder of how it felt like. She knows who bad it is for someone to die, but to experience it herself? One that she could greatly emphasize.

She could remember that she lived her life to the fullest as both a mother and an experienced Huntress. Bearing only a single daughter in her name, and marrying a man who had his wife ran away from taking the responsibility of a mother and leaving the hands of their only daughter to the man, and herself.

In the eyes of a precious few people, it was funny. The man and his wife were her teammates, and they were experienced Huntsman and Huntress like herself. And the reason why the woman ran away was because she couldn't bear the responsibility of a mother, or maybe was it her role as chief of her tribe? Kinda hypocritical since she was strong and brave enough to face the monstrous Grimm in every mission they participated in. She had thought it wouldn't be hard for her to be the mother of a child.

Unexpectedly, being a mother was _much_ harder than she thought would be. And she finally understands why mothers of newly born children had often been seen tired for months.

In the end, things went well for her and the family she helped raised. That is until the time she had recently died.

It frustrated her to no end. She remembered that she died, but not _how_ she died. How does anyone die without knowing how they die? It irked her as much as the time she spent in this seeming dark abyss.

_Which begs the question, why am I here?_

Since she died, she had no idea where and what this place is. She could vaguely remember some words of a certain cult — Abyssus Corpus — that she investigated once during a mission.

From what she had heard, they were a cult who worshipped the so-called "Undying Lords," led by the "Cardinals," and each was supported by a council of ten or so "Saints," in their cult.

And one of their gospel teachings mentioned that there was something called a void between life and death, a place whether the souls of the deceased go to heaven or hell, and it was a place that was simply called Limbo.

In her own opinion, that was too confusing for her. What was Limbo again?

As for the cult in question, it was a mysterious one. It was something that Ozpin himself did not truly know of its origins. And that guy _knows_ his stuff well.

As for whatever the absolute hell how she died, she might've as well forget about it and move on. It isn't like thinking things through without knowing would help is already a troublesome way to deal with.

_...Am I going to be stuck here for—!?_

As soon as the thought reached her mind, she suddenly felt a warm sensation enveloped her body.

There was nothing in this empty void except for herself, and yet, she somehow felt there was disgusting about that feeling. So she brushed it off.

A second later, there was that feeling again, but this time, it was different.

She hesitated to accept it.

She hesitated the feeling to be reborn, and begin life anew.

She wanted to move on. Forget the worries of the living, and have peace in death.

But she knew she will start over again soon.

_But why, though?_

Still, there was hesitation.

More hesitation.

"...Ah, screw it. It isn't like it's going to stop anytime soon."

And finally, with reluctance, she accepted.

Thus, she was reborn.

* * *

A newborn baby's cries permeated throughout the whole room.

A woman around her early-twenties narrowed her azure eyes, twitching her blonde-colored fox ears in pain due to the babies cry. Her tail moving left and right, identifying that she was trying her best to endure the cries that almost tore her ears.

Her figure can be described as beautiful, with ample-sized bust, and an alluring pearly-white skin. What even more surprising was her Mistralian features. But, in the end, she was a beauty in the eyes of many.

_This is my tenth time today, I'm_ so _going to get a raise for this._ The blonde-haired fox woman thought.

The midwife who helped give birth has plenty of experience in dealing with this sort of thing on practically a daily basis. One could say she was an expert in her job. And dealing with an unholy amount of baby cries for a month since she started her job and enduring the pain in her sensitive hearing was like going to war.

If only she was an actual Faunus, to begin with.

Her kind, based on what her parents and teachers told, was called demihumans. A species which borders between humans and monsters. Or a race that doesn't have any semblance humans, to say the least.

Her kind, a Fox Demihuman, was different from the Fox Faunus.

Their main differences were their appendages.

A Fox Faunus may have at least human ears added to their frame but lacked certain parts. For instance, they may have fox ears, but lacked a fox's tail, and vice versa.

Fox Demihumans, however, was quite different from the Fox Faunus. Say, they have all of a characteristic of a Fox, with Fox ears and tail, but what they perhaps lack of from the Fox Faunus are their human ears. And that was only the general comparison, the specifics, on the other hand, were a different story.

Demihumans, in general, are quite different from their Faunus counterparts.

But, they were physically stronger than the Faunus. Including the fact their senses are sharper from their distant relatives, making sure they were superior in every way.

Needless to say, being a midwife, with Fox demihuman heritage, was a pain in the ass.

But, like any other person, she was going to let it slide when the best part is she gets to see cute babies daily.

In particular, her best friend has just given birth to a new child.

"She's a girl, a healthy girl! Congratulations miss Torchwick, you have a baby girl!"

She announced to the exhausted mother who numbly nodded at her. Her beautiful lustrous black hair that reached to her shoulders and her crimson red eyes stared at the baby with a smile on her face.

The baby in question has the same lustrous black hair like her mother, but the tips of her hair are laced with the color of a crimson red hue.

Similar to her firstborn child, but instead with the dominant hair color being crimson with its tips being dark as black.

Just as the Cardinals predicted.

"Thank you, Saya. This is my second child already for nearly six years and we've finally got a baby girl..." she said in a tired tone, "Just like me and my husband wanted."

She smiled at the midwife who was a dear friend of hers. A human woman like her is lucky to have a Fox Faunus as her friend.

"Aww, that's cute Amy." she stated with a small smile and her fox ears shifted slightly, "Though, I have to ask, what are you going name her," she asked, curious what her best friend has to name the child.

"...That's only for me and my husband to decide, Saya. Though, I deeply apologize for not telling you the name I planned for." she replied, finishing her sentence with an apologetic tone.

"Okay, suit yourself." Saya replied before a thought came to her, "Say, when is Blaze going to come back? I heard he went on a mission, though the specifics and classification of the mission is beyond me."

"...Saya, I know you're curious, but you _do_ know how dangerous his mission is. And top of it all, it is directly a call from both the Lords and the Cardinals themselves. No one, other than the Lords, the Cardinals, and the Saints themselves, knows the mission. Not even his own family knows about it."

She told her friend, a serious tone evident in her voice clearly emphasized the significance of the mission he is in. Especially the change of tone that she, as well, did not know what the mission was.

Saya gave a small, but noticeable gulp at the mention of the Lords being involved and silently agreed to not pry any further.

The Lords themselves are the objects of faith and worship of the _Abyssus Corpus_. They're gods to them, and incurring their wrath would lead to an _extremely_ painful fate much _worse_ than death itself.

On the other hand, the Cardinals were close to the Lords in strength but they claim the Lords were stronger than them and would not a chance in fighting them. They also claim that they could at least put up a fight.

The Saints, in comparison, are quite inferior. But each of them is strong enough to rival _all_ of the five Kingdoms together speaks _volumes_ of their fighting power.

No ordinary being could stand up to a Lord, a Cardinal, and a Sage. Much less when fighting them _all_ three of them at the same time.

"Very well," she started, with a hint of fear from her recent thought, before she started a small prayer, "May the Lords bless this child of yours. And may their blessings be her guiding light to her path in this world. And hope she will grow up as her own choices dictate the course of her life."

Amy looked at her friend before she smiled, and replied with a prayer of her own, "May the 55 Lords bless this child of mine. And keep her safe."

"Amen."

"Amen."

As they finished their prayer, the baby slowly opened her eyes. Briefly revealing a pair of mismatched colors.

* * *

Blaze "The Crimson" Torchwick, the eighth seat of Dark Shadows was nervous.

He was a man in late twenties, he has crimson red eyes and hair, with healthy pale white skin. He wore a black uniform with two pairs of iron-clad belts at each side of the coat, and underneath that coat was dark-colored chainmail seemingly custom made. He wore a seemingly loose black pants that gave off a sense for quick movements.

He walked the hallways of the private hospital owned by the _Abyssus Corpus._ Located in the remote corner of the City of Vale.

He had returned from his, rather, brief mission as the _Abyssus Corpus'_ _Dark Shadows_. An elite group of people which, unsurprisingly, works in the shadows. Doing missions such as spying, force recon, and most of all, a task force group. They were mages specializing in the arcane arts.

There were several groups similar to Dark Shadows.

Iron Cross, a warrior-oriented group, specializing in close and mid-range combat.

Quick Gale, a thief-oriented group that specializes in high-speed movement, close-range combat, and espionage.

White Light, divine and faith-based mages, specializing in Holy, Healing, and Support Magic.

Sharp Shot, long-range fighters, specializing long-range reconnaissance, combat, and espionage.

All-Seeing Eye, divination-type mages specializing in info gathering and communications.

These were the groups that operated under direct orders of the Cardinals.

Although there were surprisingly no assassination missions given by the Cardinals since the founding of the cult, which doubles as a secret organization. These groups' existence was heavily guarded and was hidden in the eyes of the Five Kingdoms.

After all, they only existed in the realm of rumors. Only heard of nearly half a century after the founding of the _Abyssus Corpus._ Just a year after the Grimm returned to roam all of Remnant.

The _Abyssus Corpus_ as a whole also works as a multi-ethnic group with a stable interracial relationship where both humans and Faunus lived with each other with little to no discrimination with either side. With financial support from successful companies that were established by their growing members for the sole purpose of having trade deals with the five kingdoms.

The only company that didn't have any success was a Dust company. A single name in Remnant could easily describe their reason for failure. Schnee.

Companies owned by members of the cult, such as the Novus Orbis Imperium Trade and Export Company, were highly influential in those fields. With the failure of dominating the Dust Market due to the SDC, the members of the cult began focusing on other fields of business and was seen as a success.

Furthermore, the financial support given by the companies was around 10 percent of their yearly income. An action that was heralded as a donation from some of the older members of the cult.

There were a few incidents here and there, but so far, everything is alright. Especially when they've made several technological breakthroughs that the five Kingdoms themselves are not able to accomplish.

This includes setting up surveillance satellites outside of Remnant's orbit. After the failed space-age plans funded by the five Kingdoms themselves.

Normally this wouldn't be possible due to Dust instability when reaching the planet's atmosphere. The Lords, and many others in _Abyssus Corpus,_ had solved the problem with the use of an alternative energy source that could power anything without the use of Dust.

And that was magic.

Magic has multiple uses like Dust. It can be used to power all sorts of things like vehicles, houses, and even conjuring elemental attacks. Even enchanting items and weapons, like increasing its sharpness, durability, giving elemental attribute, and so on.

It could also be used for daily life, like having a 1-liter bottle filled with water ten times larger than the supposed amount, storing food in a pot that can fill a whole barn, and conjuring light without the use of Dust.

Though all of these were only exclusive to those who were faithful members of the Cult. Having settlements that were under the protection of the 55 Lords blessings, they were scattered all around Remnant but were united as one nation.

These settlements were hidden with the clever use of the environment and the heavy use of illusions in heavy Grimm-infested land.

Some do not wish to stay in those settlements and remained on the Kingdoms' cities. Their reason is not without any purpose.

They were being watched, the Cardinals and Lords declared that there should be those who will voluntarily stay in those cities, and occasionally visit those settlements via teleportation. Anyone who will leave the cities, have to be low in numbers every month or so in each teleportation sequence.

_Magic is truly amazing._

In the past, magic was seen as fictional, not even supposed to exist in real life. Those things could only be seen in children storybooks. At least, that was what those outside of the _Abyssus Corpus_ thought of.

However, both the Lords and Cardinals themselves have proved that magic does exist and they, themselves, possessed such power.

That was what the first people of the _Abyssus Corpus_ had seen with their own eyes.

And because of that. The Lords were seen as gods, and the Cardinals, as their direct subordinates, prophets even.

Back then, there were no magical essences of magic within the inhabitants of Remnant. Making the Lords' and Cardinals' claim of magic as something as superficial. And there was proof that people did not have magic.

Save, for a certain few precious people in Remnant that _does_ possess magic. For example, the Maidens of the Four Seasons that exists.

However, the Lords and some of the Cardinals being at the same location for a long time had exposed the people that were around them to gain magical.

As impractical as it sounds, it indeed happened.

And so, the first generation of mages was born.

With that, the people of _Abyssus Corpus_ have achieved magic. Through that came centuries of magical knowledge accumulation from both the common mage, the Cardinals, and the Lords in the _Abyssus Corpus_.

Through magic, that was how the cult, _Abyssus Corpus_ , came to be.

There are several locations where magic was abundant and common. Mainly a place where magic casters gather and taught many schools of magic there.

Those were called by the Lords as magical hot spots, but were commonly known or were referred to as _Branches of the Abyssus Corpus._

And there were 20 of them in total. With four Branches each located 100-200 km in all four directions of the capital cities of each Kingdom angling themselves in a 45-degree acute angle from each other. Taking an image of a diamond-shaped formation.

Each of those Branches are governed by the Cardinals and were supported by a council of 10 High Priests, or by its common referral, the Hierarchs. Each possessing 210 spells, as they are mostly mages, and their level was highly considered as Large Dragons in the form of a human.

If either Hierarch were to fight, tragedy would befall upon the land of men. And he knew it won't be pretty.

Speaking of the Hierarchs, earlier they informed every member of the _Abyssus Corpus_ in a public 「Message」transmission that all 20 Cardinals have gathered at the Eastern Vale Branch for a gathering. And if any of them wanted to contact their governing Cardinal, they were to request from the Cardinal of that area to permit them to call on their respective Cardinal.

The Hierarchs themselves are to govern their respective Branches in place of the Cardinals during their absence.

One of the few flaws that the _Abyssus Corpus_ have encountered in the past was the lack of scientific innovation.

However, what they lack science is made up of the innovation of magic.

Although current Remnant technology cannot locate traces of magic due to their fundamental knowledge of Science and Aura. But in the future, science could probably be used to locate where magic was, and it could prove troublesome if they were discovered and find _Abyssus Corpus_ hostile.

Hence, _Abyssus Corpus_ will use the knowledge and power of science to counter such a probability.

In the Cardinals' words, a Scientific Modernization Program. Along with an independent arms manufacturing capabilities.

Since then, came the foundation of the elite—

_Great, I'm straying off-topic._

Aside from how _Abyssus Corpus_ came to be, Blaze was nervous and this was the second time in his entire married life.

The first time being was when his son was born.

As he reminisced his early days as a father, he could feel the nostalgia coming as he remembered the time he held his son.

Although those days when being a father was so hard, he could feel the effort he exerted back then was rewarded greatly.

He has a son that respects his parents and was walking the path as a Mage. More importantly, as a Fire Elementalist.

He was a mage, bearing the title of "Crimson," he was a magic caster of a high order. And that speaks volumes of his level and skill.

The highest tier that a magic caster — both human and Faunus — can cast is the seventh tier. On average, third-tier magic. And on the level that those with talents could reach was fifth tier magic.

Eighth tier magic and above, it was a realm of power only the Cardinals, Hierarchs, and even the Lords themselves possessed.

Spells that elite groups, such as Dark Shadows, can cast are both sixth and seventh tier magic. The sixth tier magic casters belonged to the lesser seats, who were strong in their own right, while the latter belonged to the upper seats.

The total number of seats that Dark Shadows have is 14. And they were divided by the lesser and upper seats.

Lesser seats comprised of seven mages of the same or different schools of magic who have a great deal of experience, intelligent, and are capable of using sixth tier magic.

Upper seats, on the other hand, are comprised of seven mages of different magic schools like the Lesser seats, but they are people who have greater experience, intelligence than the lesser seats, and they can cast seventh tier magic.

They have teamed up those with warrior and support classes from the other elite groups such as the Iron Cross and White Light according to their current level. If one has a higher level they can be teamed up with those who are in the upper positions.

Though there were some cases that they wanted to remain on the same team, even though they were at a higher level. The Cardinals at the time had considered this option and allowed them to do so as they wish.

As a result, they were a mixed group of ragtag adventurers with an efficiency level rivaled that of an elite group.

Blaze himself can cast sixth tier magic, and he was the strongest sixth tier magic caster near the level of the seventh seat. He is currently at the eighth seat, easily entitled as the strongest of the Lesser Seats of Dark Shadows, and is known by his team as "the Crimson".

The Crimson magic caster knew how powerful sixth tier magic is. And he witnessed it firsthand.

Powerful enough to control and create weather phenomena, conjure spells to destroy villages and small towns in one blow, easily freeze multiple city blocks at once, changing the landscape with ease, and create devastating whirlwinds out of nowhere.

And powerful enough to wipe out experienced Huntsmen in mere seconds.

In normal circumstances, those who can cast sixth tier magic are known as Outliers. Not even considering normal anymore.

No normal being could stand up to those in that respect. Not even a Goliath Grimm the size of a large Building can survive an enhanced "Maximize" sixth tier magic.

Such was the power of the sixth tier magic.

Blaze shuddered at the power he currently possessed.

What's even more terrifying than that, is the fact that first seat, the strongest of Dark Shadows, can be considered near the level of "Monsters amongst Monsters" and can destroy a city on his own.

The Lords even stated he could rival an angel, by the name of Dominion of Authority, on his own and win sustaining considerable damage

There was no mistake about it, he was currently at a peak level beyond the realm of humanity. And a step closer to the realm of monsters.

Nothing can change it.

As he thought about the magical prowess he possessed, he eventually reached the room where his wife is.

He reached to his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper, showing the hospital room number.

_Room 204..._

He looked at the door, then back at the paper for confirmation.

_I see... There's no mistake about it._

Blaze the Crimson took a deep breath and exhaled. Calming down his nerves as he reached for the doorknob.

Before that could happen, he was then greeted by the voice of an energetic young boy behind him.

"Dad, you're here! Are you going in to visit mom and my new baby sister?"

Blaze turned his back, and as soon as he recognized the boy behind him, and simply replied, "Yes."

He knew the boy, it was his son. He was just 6 years of age, has a crimson red hair with lustrous black hair at the tips, and his eyes revealed a crimson color that matched the colors of both his parents with a toothy grin plastered on his face.

He wore a reddish-white shirt and gray shorts with dark-green slippers as he stood there a few feet away from his father. His name is Flame Torchwick

As for how he appeared out of nowhere, it was likely he either used 「Camouflage」or 「Invisibility」to cover his presence. _Probably an illusion._ Blaze surmised.

"Really Dad! Can I come with you? The doctors said I can't come in, and they've even gone so far as to establish teleportation wards in that room." his son said as he pouted like he wanted to see his mother and his new baby sister as he is.

Blaze let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, I've been told so as well. Probably because they don't want your newly born sister to start a ruckus inside the building."

It was then Blaze realized something, "Teleportation wards?"

"Ah... Er..."

His son couldn't find the right words to respond to that. Nothing surprising after all, he's a six-year-old boy.

"Flame..." Blaze began.

"...I've only used a teleportation spell." the boy timidly answered.

He asked, "What spell?"

"Er... 「Dimensional Move」."

"I see..."

「Dimensional Move」, a third-tier teleportation spell, normally used as a means to escape at a certain distance. In some cases, it could be used to move around the battlefield. The former fitted for unathletic mages who have low physical stamina, and the latter fitted for both warrior and mage in a battle where maneuverability was a decisive factor.

However, spells of that tier aren't normally used by children of his age. Only first tier at best.

_Unless..._

"Flame," the Crimson began, "What tier can you use for your spells as of now? And how many spells can you use? " the man asked, wanting to know how many spells this boy can cast.

"...Third-tier... About 45 spells in total, dad." the boy softly answered. Looking at the floor as if ashamed.

Third-tier, a level that signifies the skill and prowess a mage possessed. Normally, spells of that tier are available to those who were respectively older and smarter than him. Considering the fact he can use 45 spells in total must have been on the level of mages about twice the boy's age and just about the age and grade level of starting Junior highschool.

While the Crimson himself can cast sixth tier magic and possessed about a hundred and twenty-six spells in total. A respectable amount of his level and it took quite some time for him to learn them all.

In other words, his son was a genius. A genius who has achieved the third-tier at a very young age of 6.

After deciding what he should do to his son. The eighth seat of Dark Shadows sighed and said.

"We'll talk about this later, son. But for now, let's go meet your mom and your little sister, okay?"

Flame looked at his father and gave a beaming smile as he nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

"Interesting..."

"Yeah, I know right."

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you."

"That's harsh, knowing that we've been working alongside each other for nearly two centuries."

"That was after our organization arrived in Remnant."

"Eh, Natsuki-san, Rectur-san, I don't think this would work."

"Of course it is, who do you think we are?"

"One of the 55 nerds of the Inner Circle. And Natsuki-san the agreeable type of the Outer Circle."

"...I'm not talking to you either."

Rectur Frot, one of the original 55 members and inner circle of the newly organized _Abyssus Corpus_ , murmured. Though continued to stare at their piece of work with pleasure seemingly seen on their undead faces.

The work in question was placed on a rather large steaming hot bowl, with a certain dish that the members of the Outer Circle nostalgically recognized it back in their old world. A dish seemingly everyone loved to eat.

In other words, it was a ramen dish.

It was an experiment made by a few members of the Inner Circle and some of the Outer Circle that has been going on for a month now. With a new desire to create food from the magic that the undead would enjoy. They have gone certain lengths to create a spell that will satiate their desire to eat like the living.

And this was the result of their efforts.

An undead (skeleton) — whose upper body was not covered, but was a part of the experiment — held a pair chopsticks, that was created by magic, and took a handful amount of the 'dish' and placed it in his mouth.

There was silence.

The others observed that no substances have fallen from the mouth, and also the body. So that part was accomplished.

However, the second part was something that has yet to accomplish. And they were waiting for the taste results.

It only took a few good seconds for an answer to be known.

"IT'S SO GOOOOOD!"

And that was their answer.

The undead (skeleton) continued to gobble on the 'ramen' dish, the members of the Outer Circle shouted joyously.

"Yes! Finally!"

"Now let me have some!"

"Me too!"

"Us Too!"

"Don't forget to leave some for the others!"

Rectur Frot looked at the scene with a strange look as he thought, _What a bunch of idiots... They never change, do they?_

Recalling back in the previous years, It has been nearly two centuries since they've arrived in this world. So far, it has been quite a learning experience to feel for such a long time. Though for the undead, it was a short but considerably long time.

Back then, they were formerly an organization that worked in the shadows and worked on magical research for centuries. They, as an entire group, made nearly all of the remote corners of Remnant as their bases.

Among the time they stayed in Remnant, they've met many people throughout the ages.

Some that were kind, some were despicable for their taste, and some that were tolerable. While most of the time, others were downright arrogant bastards... There were also racists among them but killed them a second later without a second thought.

One of the inhabitants of this world were few of the victims of their opening ritual of The Books of the Dead and had accidentally transformed them into Vampires.

Which, by the way, was an accident.

And the most important thing that occurred at that time, was the existence of players.

Yes, players. There were very few undead that knew the existence of players back in their old world. And they were beings considered as gods.

The best example of those was the Eight Greed Kings. And quite likely the undead that hunted them down back in their world was also a player.

However, the players they've met in Remnant were somewhat and surprisingly weak, some equaled of their strength to their own, and others were downright overpowered.

But, all of those encounters, the times they've made trustworthy allies and the worse of enemies from the players themselves. All of them survived each of those encounters with heavy damage but were able to gain useful information about them.

They were not gods, but beings transported out of their old world due to mysterious circumstances.

They were like them, who were transported out of their world with the same mysterious circumstances.

That was what the information they've gained from the first undead player that has joined forces with them.

His name is Natsuki Sadaichi. An Overlord-class undead that specialized in status buffs and debuffs. Including information gathering as well as a practitioner of the Yin Principle of the Five Elements.

And so, those events happened mere months after arriving in Remnant.

As their organization grew, and so were the players, whether weak or strong, have joined in small numbers.

They were renamed as _Abyssus Corpus,_ the inner circle consisted of the 55 members of the former _Corpus of the Abyss._ The outer circle consisted of the players that joined them.

In the past, some humans worshipped them and established a cult under the name of _Abyssus Corpus._

However, they've worshipped the 55, being in the inner circle rather than the outer. But, they've considered the players as Cardinals, or Cardinals in some cases, that served and worked with their objects of faith.

Although this has several protests between the New Worlders and the players of YGGDRASIL themselves. However, they've gone an agreement that the New Worlders would be the worshipping deities and the players as Cardinals.

Incidentally, there were a majority of players who don't want to play a role as a god. While the Inner Circle of the _Abyssus Corpus_ had accepted the role, but did not act like one.

After all, they knew there were other beings stronger than themselves.

But, there were some differences between the non-players of the New World and the players of YGGDRASIL.

First, is that the non-players of both worlds have a certain "Level-up" rate, and the players themselves have a certain "Level-up" limit.

In other words, the Inner Circle has a slow growth rate than the players, and the players have a growth limit.

Therefore, those in the Inner Circle have no limits to grow but at a slow rate. While the players, on the other hand, have a fast rate but at a certain limit.

_Or was it the other way around...?_

Regardless, but in this world, it was different.

He growth rate of the Inner Circle had been ridiculously faster than they were back in their world. While the players, on the other hand, have their growth rate as fast as the Inner Circle.

In their world (New World), it will take an average person eight years to become a magic caster, while those with talent took half the time.

In this world, the growth rate is at least 52.14 times faster than the rate in their world (New World). And it was an amount both shocking and _very_ ridiculous to the common sense of their world.

In addition, the players noted it was just 56 times slower than the rate where they could grow in YGGDRASIL.

Hypothetically, those with talents have a rate _twice_ than the average person could grow, and quite likely can grow fast, but not as fast as the players of YGGDRASIL.

As of now, those in the Inner Circle have grown considerably stronger than the players.

The Outer Circle, nearly two centuries ago, ranged their levels between 70 and 80. As of now, they were mostly level 100.

The Vampires, who were accidentally transformed, that had traveled with them since the group found them, had risen their pathetically low level of 16 to a higher level between 80 and 90.

Meanwhile, the Inner Circle who were, both shockingly and ridiculously, at level 100 at the time. As of now, they were at least ten to fifteen levels higher than the players. It would seem the level limit had risen, one of the players allied to them noted 150 years ago.

On a side note, the inhabitants of this world are quite interesting.

In the past, the Inner Circle noted there were three dominant beings in the world, not counting the animals of course.

First, and probably fundamental of all the three, were the humans.

Although they were no different than the humans back in their world (New World), they have one difference that made them unique from the other humans.

Aura and Semblance.

Aura is the ability awakened when a user awakened the power of their souls. They could use as invisible shields to protect the user, and as a bonus, they could heal minor wounds.

Everyone has an Aura, only those who had awakened the ability to use their Aura immediately went to become a Huntsmen. People who swore to protect all life against the Grimm.

In addition, Semblance has a part in having an Aura.

Semblances are, for a lack of a better term, are unique powers of Aura users.

They could be used for increasing speed, create illusions, and practically more so.

One drawback is that there is only one Semblance for each person, and each of them is very unique.

The second was the Faunus.

Although they weren't different from your average demihuman, they, however, only have one animal appendage of each kind. Cats, dogs, rabbits, and probably every known animal in both worlds.

In addition, they were no different from their human counterparts that can use Aura and Semblances, but they have superb senses that were, obviously, sharper than the average human.

However, they were only numbered less than humans, and have a very low fertility rate than humans.

Due to that, one out of a hundred Faunus families have a rare two children in their homes, the most common being one Faunus child.

A severe disadvantage if you consider the numbers compared to the humans.

Third, and most likely a unique species, were the Grimm.

From what they understand, the Grimm was, for all intents and purposes, soulless beings. Due to their lack of Aura and Semblance from both humans and Faunus.

However, from what they lack of Aura and Semblances, are their strength in numbers.

A single Grimm could not beat a Huntsmen trainee. Aged Grimm could beat one, and can fight briefly against experienced Huntsmen, but would lose to said huntsmen in just a minute.

Some years after their arrival in Remnant, an investigation had been called to know more of the Grimm. So their priorities shifted from magical research to Grimm research.

After sometime later, they've found the origins of the Grimm at the Dragon Continent.

There they met a woman, or more precise, the Queen of the Grimm.

All of the members of the organization were at that same location, and a small number of players as support were at the time conflict between the Queen and the organization became known.

They've fought the Queen with their sheer numbers and the Queen, with her immortality and powers, has fought against all odds against the _Abyssus Corpus._

And to put it quite nicely and simple about the fight, the organization was beating the living shit out of her.

As they were about to finish her, the Queen, by the name of Salem, begged for a truce, or to be precise, a bargain to be made.

She would promise the organization to spare her and give them control over half of the Grimm that was born in her palace.

Also, she would not interfere with any of the organization's movements in any way.

Rectur Frot remembered that time they've agreed to her conditions and placed their conditions as well.

_And if I remember correctly, those were..._

One, they will accept her offer and use half of the Grimm she controlled to be under their rule. As long as she follows the conditions below.

Two, she will offer any meaningful information about this world.

Three, in return they will not interfere with whatever plans she has for this world. Whether to rule, or destroy, they will not interfere in any way.

Rectur knew there was a fourth condition that will completely make the truce null and void if either faction were to break that condition.

And finally, four, if either faction were to collide with their ideals and break any of the conditions. They will, and absolutely, make this truce be destroyed and nullified, and bring forth a war between two powers. Even if Remnant as a whole were to be handed over to the victors of either side.

And that was the truce made by both Salem and the _Abyssus Corpus_ on that day.

Since then on, Remnant has enjoyed several decades of peace after the conflict between Salem and the _Abyssus Corpus._ Barely witnessing any Grimm attacks.

However, there was a significant change in the world.

After the battle, the A _byssus Corpus_ had witnessed a change of the inhabitants of Remnant

Human, Faunus, and even the Grimm had undergone a sudden change.

The humans have gained the ability to use magic when they've been exposed after staying to one of the twenty bases created by both the Inner and Outer Circle of the _Abyssus Corpus._ Including the usage of skills in every job class imaginable. But they retained their usage of Aura and Semblances without any Ill side-effects.

The Faunus, like humans, have gained the power of magic and skills. However, there is a major difference.

They have gone under some sort of evolution that made them genuine demihumans from both their world and YGGDRASIL.

One of the many examples were Cat Faunus became Cat demihumans — complete with appendages such cat ears, cattail, and the removal of human ears. As such, with features like that made them different from Cat Faunus like ending with every sentence like... _Nyaa~_ but on rare occasions.

Some have even undergone complete makeovers with examples like Lizard Faunus turning into genuine-looking Lizardmen.

The Grimm, however, was a different story.

Although Grimm varied from type, they've also gain sentience and even high intellectual capacity comparable to both humans and Faunus.

And most importantly, they've gained humanoid forms. Mostly of that a human.

Their human forms generally consisted of hair as dark as ebony, beautiful ruby eyes, and their forms are quite, if not, more beautiful than porcelain doll to behold.

However, the only thing that sets them apart from the humanoids was their lack of souls.

Even after undergoing an evolution, the humanoid Grimm retained their descriptions as soulless beings. They can, in most cases, return to their true Grimm selves instead of maintaining their humanoid forms.

Some stayed in their human-like forms, and they were mostly the stronger type of their respective species. A humanoid Beowolf Grimm is significantly different than an Alpha Beowolf Grimm.

Furthermore, the strongest of their respective species were generally called "Grimm Lords".

To put in perspective, a Beowolf Grimm Lord is significantly stronger than an Alpha Beowolf. If they were matched by the same level, a Beowolf Grimm Lord has superior stats compared to an Alpha Beowolf of its level.

Much like how a Night Lich was superior to an Elder Lich. Even the same could be said to a Twilight Overlord and an Overlord.

Their forms vary from each other, some took on the form of late-teenage men, young girls — Rectur knew the Outer Circle referred them as "Grimm lolis" — old men, and so much more.

_Perverts, all of_ _'em._

After that, an experiment has been made.

They knew that after decades of peace have made both human and Faunus kind outside of the _Abyssus Corpus_ weak and unprepared for an unexpected Grimm return.

After discussing between themselves at an official meeting as for the decision to be made.

Others disagreed with such a plan, and a debate had been gone for weeks until the news had arrived.

The humans and their Faunus slaves — and vice versa — were scouting the area where one of their bases was located. And if the organization were to be discovered, they knew the war would be made between them and the humans of the four human kingdoms of such a situation would be known.

Both the Inner and Outer Circle of the organization knew that the undead were the enemies of the living and often been seen as monsters. And they knew that if they were discovered of their connections, they would hunt down the cult branch of the organization, leading unwanted deaths of the people that worshipped them, and the friends they've genuinely made since the time they've arrived.

If they were to confront them themselves, that would also lead to some players who have gone into hiding and were waiting for the chance to be and quote "Heroes of Remnant", that will ultimately result both the cult and the organization to be exterminated.

They will _not_ let that happen. Thus, a decision had been made.

And just after a day, the decision had been made. All hell let loose.

The Grimm, which had been disappeared from the face of Remnant, had returned.

And they're stronger and smarter than ever.

After pushing the kingdoms back to their original borders, both the cult and the organization began surveilling the human kingdoms and kept close watch if there any players blending among them.

They have established multiple schools of magic within the twenty bases. Teaching their worshipers the way of magic and began arming themselves for centuries to come. Even to as far as to research science.

Those who were not talented in magic also learned other jobs from the Outer Circle, which they have warrior and production classes among them, with classes such as Fighter, Blacksmith, Thief, and so on.

Also, if they had their Auras unlocked, they would infiltrate the kingdoms as spies.

And after they've reached a certain level, they were given the choice to join the elite groups that were established and funded by the organization.

One of those elite groups was Dark Shadows.

Speaking of Dark Shadows, a member of the Outer Circle responded to the 「Message」as those around that member began silencing themselves as they listened.

"[Hello? This is Victor von Hugo, Cardinal of the Eastern Vale Branch. How can I help you?]"

Victor was silent and then cast a 「Loud Speaker」 modifier — a spell uniquely invented for the sake of others wanting to listen the 「Message」taking place publicly.

"[—Uh, yes, this is Blaze 'the Crimson' Torchwick, the eighth seat of Dark Shadows]"

"[...I don't believe you. If you are the Crimson, can you say the password?]"

After a certain incident that took place after teaching both humans and Faunus the 「Message」spell, a certain rebellious teenage group of both species made a "prank" call on the Cardinals. And let's just say it ended not so much of a good term.

And since then, each of the Cardinals has made "Passwords," that are different and unique from each other.

One for a civilian, one for a priest, and one for a member of an elite group. Each of these passwords were different and somehow contradict with the other. And they vary from Cardinal to Cardinal.

"[...Ashes to Dust. Dust to Ashes. When the world is ending one stood upon the Dust of man.]"

"[—That one remaining will be the one who will be called as...?]"

"[—Mein Führer, Mein Herr, Mein Gott. He shall rule the whole world as... The Führer... Maranatha!]"

"[Good. You are Blaze 'the Crimson' Torchwick, the eighth seat of Dark Shadows. How can I help you?]"

The password, if someone contacted Cardinal Victor von Hugo, that will be the password if someone who was claiming to be part of an elite group.

In case of emergencies, they could use dial numbers as passwords.

As for Rectur Frot, he knew from what he heard of from the Outer Circle that Victor was the type to be known as "Nazi" due to mentioning of Führer of a certain second and third world war figure in a world outside of YGGDRASIL.

He did not understand why there was "Absolute Leader" in the password, they wrote the word and Rectur somewhat understood.

_These guys are going to give me mental headaches worth of a lifetime._ Rectur thought as he listened to Victor.

"[Ah, yes, Cardinal Victor, sir. There is something I would like to report.]"

"[Oh, of course. What would you like to report?]"

"[Well...]

Everyone, even Victor, could tell he was trailing off for a moment. But then, he continued.

"[It's about my daughter.]"

"[Your daughter...?] Victor asked before he realized, "[Ah, you mean that your wife gave birth to another child? If so, then congratulations Mr. Torchwick, you have now a second child.]

Both the Outer and Inner Circles clapped their hands, enough to make an audible background noise for the caller to hear.

"[Thank you, sirs. But, that wasn't I was going to report.]"

"[Oh, what is it then?]"

"[Remember the woman who was called Summer Rose?]"

"[You mean the one who spied us on one time, the same woman Salem killed, brutally if I may add, and had her mutilated preserved corpse of a head, on Salem's wall. Am I correct Mr. Torchwick?]"

"[...Yes.]"

"[Good, I thought I had some of those details mixed up, one might never know. Anyways, straight to the point, what _is_ itthat you want to report.]"

"[Summer Rose's soul is inside of my daughter.]"

"[...]"

Victor and the rest were silent at this information. They were so silent, the reporter from the other side was silently sweating at this sudden.

The silence was finally broken, and one simple sentence was enough to make both Outer and Inner Circles agree on.

"[Ah, shit, here we go again.]"


	4. Volume 1 Chapter 1

"Legends. Stories scattered through time."

The voice of a woman spoke, her tone neutral as though narrating a beginning of a tale.

"Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants of a forgotten past."

The silhouette of a mighty castle fades out of sight as though a new page was turned as if it was merely a book.

"Man born from dust was strong, wise, and resourceful."

The body of a man, rose from the ground as though his existence was born from the dust of the earth. Thus, beginning the age of man.

"But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations."

Monsters, taking the forms of wild animals, surrounding the man. Proving the point that these creatures, known as the Grimm, hellbent on destroying what was man's creations.

"These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void."

Darkness starts to fall on man. Absolute despair and destruction awaits as the extinction of man is on high. Heralding the defeat of humanity.

"However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change."

Light began overpowering the darkness. A poetic of hope that overcame the despair that was the Grimm.

"And in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds."

A crystal, brimming with power as though the wrath of nature itself was inside this mineral found deep within the earth.

"This power was appropriately named 'Dust.'"

Said crystal was seen to have handed in the reach of several figures that depicted to be one of the remaining humans who had discovered that will turn the tide of the impending doom.

"Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life."

Using Dust, lightning spewed out of their hands, swords raised imbued by Nature's wrath, rifles with ammunition propelled by Dust as the creatures of Darkness retreated, slaying most of its kin as civilization began thriving behind the backs of the vanguard forces of mankind as they kept pushing the Grimm.

Soon after, five major lights, scattered in four different continents in a shape of castles, shining as though as a beacon and bastion of hope and life to each of their respective lands. A light shining in the darkness.

"But even the most brilliant of lights eventually flicker and die."

The castles, whom they lit the light of the world, began to be swallowed by the same light they produced as a scattered moon began to show its soft, silver gleam on the city below.

"And when they are gone… darkness will return."

The woman darkly proclaimed, as though it is an inevitable force that cannot be stopped.

"So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called 'free world', but take heed… there will be no victory in strength."

"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten."

However, the voice of a man responded to the woman. His tone filled with confidence. His opposition to the woman was sound and clear.

"Things that require a smaller, more honest soul."

"Perhaps it may be true, Ozpin. However, you have forgotten what was more important than that small, honest soul you have nurtured in your feeble care"

"And that is?"

"The Lords have long decided the fate of Remnant and all of its people. They, and those who worshipped and follow them, shall never be stopped. Even with that honest soul you have nurtured and raised, it is powerless against them. For behold, they are who you are supposed to fear the most. Especially with the Power and Authority they have in their hands."

* * *

Vale.

The named capital city after the name of their kingdom, lit up their lights under the moonlight of the scattered moon. Emitting a softer gleam than the light of the glorious sun.

However, under the shadows of the light, a man who has a slanted, dark-green eyes. He has a bright, long, orange hair, with his long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner can be visibly traced his in his exposed left eye.

He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. The accessories he carried included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

The man stops for a very brief moment to release a smoke off his cigar.

Accompanying him were six men with identical clothing, their dark suits matched the color of their hats.

The man, with movement befitting of a professional, then lead the six henchmen down the street as they made their stride with confidence through the frightened citizens as they parted themselves away from the man and his six men. Aware of who he is and how much a threat he was.

Roman Torchwick. Kingpin of Vale's Criminal World. The most wanted and dangerous man put on Remnant's bounty list.

The group of seven made their way to a shop called "From Dust Till Down". A modest shop for any Hunstmen and Huntresses to purchase an assortment of Dust to aid them in battle.

Orange-haired criminal stopped, and stared at the Dust shop. puffing his cigar as he continued to stare at the store's sign for a moment before he spoke.

"Alright gentlemen. Another night of an another Dust heist of this poor establishment. With this, we should able procure enough Dust to satisfy our client's wishes."

He said in a manner befitting of his status. Proud and arrogant, confident of his ability and the way of his theft.

"Now. Which one of you dear gentlemen know what should I do before coming in the store while you guys do the theft?"

The six henchmen looked at each other, unsure of what they should say or respond to Roman's unexpected question for them.

Torchwick gave them a small, disappointing frown at them with their immediate reaction of releasing bullets of sweat. Seeing their current boss giving them what they interpreted as a death look.

"U-Uh y-y-you s-should, uh, pray, before you, uh, e-enter the store 'c-cause you a-always do that, s-sir?"

One of the henchmen gave him a stammering response to the orange-haired criminal, his face pale and his squinted behind his sunglasses. His and his other fie companions showed their apparent fear of the man.

Roman smiled, giving the henchmen some sort of relief as they saw Vale's Kingpin expression changed as they thought was the right answer.

"Good, good. Seems like Junior's men is more competent than I thought."

Roman clapped as though praising them for a few short seconds before turning to store itself.

"With that said gentlemen. Go on in, I'll catch up with you guys a bit. A prayer won't hurt this heist, not a bit."

"O-Of course, sir. Steal all of the Dust and leave the m-money, right?"

"That's right~ hope you gents do anything stupid while I'm out here. Can't let any interlopers ruin our heist here. Otherwise, it would spell something so bad I would your heads on a silver platter. Got that?"

The men nodded as they immediately went in to the Dust Shop. Leaving Torchwick outside alone.

Closing his eyes, placing his hands on his cane-cannon's– Melodic Cudgel's –handle with its base on the ground as he uttered. A prayer he made just now.

"Oh Lords, by your will and power, have this night be a night of success. With this heist as an accomplishment of our actions. I humbly ask of thee, O Lords, have this heist gone without a hitch–"

"Hey!" "Hyah!"

"–To have little opposition and have Junior's men handle it easily–"

The sounds of glass breaking the wind of the body of one of Junior's men narrowly passed by him, with a thud.

"–and grant me with enough patience to deal a _meddling_ brat behind me who has a giant scythe!"

Just as he ended, he turned around and immediately aimed Melodic Cudgel at the girl, surprising said girl as the base of his cane opens to create a reticle firing a red blast at her.

Coming out as a surprise for the young woman, she fires her scythe at the ground launching herself over the explosion.

When she landed, she was greeted by the same cane that launched the red blast with its owner giving her a cocky look as he pointed Melodic Cudgel at point-blank range

"Well, well, well. Look we have a here. Little Red coming to stop the big, bad guys from stealing all of the Dust. Ain't that right, kid?"

Looking at said kid, she was a fair-skinned young girl with unusual silver eyes and neck-length black hair with red tips.

Wearing a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing on the and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hood cloak. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black with black as a primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. She had crossed-shaped pins holder her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist was a belt that holds large cartridges in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch. She has a silver rose emblem on her belt.

Given by her stature, she seems to be about fifteen years old.

"You got that right!"

she swung her scythe at the thief, leaning her head as she anticipated that Roman still has ammunition, which he obviously has.

But what she found was nothing but air left in his place. Completely disappearing from where he stood.

"Looked surprised, Little Red?"

Turning her head, she saw Roman sitting on top of a nearby lamp post. Casually twirling his cane while giving the girl the same cocky look he had given her before.

"Now, where are you looking at?"

Roman suddenly from behind her, making her unintentionally squeak in surprise at his sudden appearance.

But before she could act, she was then met a sudden kick to face. Flying over the street in a brief moment before the Kingpin of Vale struck once more to the Little Red at the solar plexus in mid-air. Resulting in a painful landing on the concrete street with debris flying due to the result of the force of Roman's blow as well as the acceleration of girl's body as it made contact. Forming a relatively comparable crater showing Roman's unexpected strength.

Landing on the other side of the crater with the small tap sound of the soles of his shoes, Roman looked back at the crater while twirling his trusty Melodic Cudgel in a somewhat victorious pose.

A the dust cleared, Roman can clearly see the girl lying on the center of the crater unconscious, with her aura just seen to be depleted at from the damage he inflicted from his two hits alone. With little to no effort on his part.

"So much for that, Little Red. Could've thought you gonna make me sweat a little but I was wrong. That was hardly worth the effort."

Roman said to the unconscious girl, giving her a disappointed look before raising his hand to catch the falling scythe as he then tossed it to the side as if it was useless to him before strolled back to the Dust Shop where Junior's men were waiting for him. Standing wide-eyed and jaws agape at the sight Roman did, not expecting the speed and power their current boss had displayed in front of them.

Torchwick walked towards them, with the henchmen parting ways as if avoiding the man, fear apparent on their faces as they continued to stare at his confident look and posture as he went towards the Dust shop.

"Well, what are ya waiting for boys? All of these Dust won't walk and come out of the store for us to take to our client are we?"

He called them out as he continued his stride, surprising the remaining four conscious as half of them attempted to awake the unconscious while the other half carried the Dust they stole.

Minutes later, they are seen with all cases of Dust and the two unconscious were awake in surprisingly short time as they managed to slightly recover by the damage receive by the girl, whom Torchwick nicknamed Little Red earlier.

"Well boys, a job well done." Roman clapped as he praised Junior's men, "Couldn't have done it without ya."

"Uh, sir. But, you've done a much better job than us. Especially when you beat Little Red over there."

To prove his point, he pointed over the goth-themed girl, who is still unconscious by the two blows Roman inflicted on her in mere seconds.

Roman shrugged, "Nah, it's just Tuesday for me. I've handled much worse than her."

The Kingpin of Vale said in a very casual tone, with one of the six Junior's men Roman hired looked at him with visible confusion, which further intensified when Torchwick made an uncharacteristically serious look on his face.

"And besides, best you guys hurry up. We have company."

Recognizing the serious by the two lines Roman made, the hired six men scrambled at the notion of the possibility of a experienced Huntsmen as they grabbed whatever cases they brought with them as they ran away. Leaving the Greatest Thief of Vale all alone in a matter of seconds.

"Cowards. But they have good instincts. Gotta hand it to Junior, he always choose the best of men for the job. Don't you agree, miss Goodwitch?"

He finished with a tip off of his hat as he turned to see the blonde professor, in all her glory, as she stood right in front of the crater where he effortlessly beaten the girl was.

"Roman Torchwick…"

Was all the right-handmaiden of Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, could utter as she pointed her riding crop at the thief; with said thief pat his pants and spread his arms as though giving her mocking hug.

"It's been awhile, Professor. Care to see Beacon's best student graduated now turned Greatest Crime Lord of all of Remnant in under eight years with a hug? I know you will, dear Professor. But I'm sure it's not what you're after, huh."

He gave her charming, albeit mocking, smile at the Witch.

Said Witch only gave a scowl, an angry one at that.

"You're under arrest, Torchwick. Not just for Vale, but for the Five Kingdoms as a whole."

She declared, only for Torchwick to give her an amused look. As if her declaration was only a farce she made up.

"Hoh? And what are you gonna do? Use your Semblance like you always do when in combat? Or call the entire police and Huntsmen this Kingdom has to offer to apprehend me? Heh, no way Witch. Have you forgotten the last time you and dear old Headmaster do to apprehend me? Sending four teams of experienced Huntsmen to hunt me to only turn out that they were all killed by _my_ hand. Oh, did I forget to mention that I had my dear partner placed their decapitated heads hanging on Vale's West Sector Wall? It was a nasty surprise for the unfortunate neighborhood who were unlucky enough to see them first thing in the morning. Man, what a nasty day to wake up to with a scream, don't you agree, _Professor_."

Glynda Goodwitch could only stand and grit her teeth at the memory of the news of four Huntsmen teams, all shockingly killed by Torchwick alone.

"Well anyways, I'm in a relatively good mood tonight, Witch. After beating the girl, who is lying on the center of the crater behind you, she didn't even last a second against me. She didn't give me a warm-up from all of that, what a disappointment. And here I thought the daughter of the leader of Beacon's legendary Team STRQ would be a better challenge. And I was wrong to assume that was so."

He gave Glynda another smile with the other responded with a purple glyph appearing from the riding crop she was pointing at him.

"How did you know that!? It's impossible for a thief like you to know she's her daughter."

Using her semblance, she launched several purple projectile from the purple glyph all intent on homing in on the thief. Creating a small dust cloud as they seemingly managed to hit Torchwick, who was standing there with the smile plastered on his face since she appeared.

As the dust was about to settle from the attack Glynda made, the blonde Professor of Beacon assumed Roman effortlessly jumped back away from the attack and she prepared another volley should he attack.

To her surprise, she could not see Torchwick at all. Not a single trace can be seen of him where he last stood. All making eerily similar to the many stunts he made when he was first made as a student of Beacon twelve years ago.

"I know a lot things, Professor. But not to the same extent you and Headmaster Ozpin have."

She turned her head in order to only find herself to the distant of figure and voice of Roman on top of a building. A look of surprise and uncharacteristic shock can be seen plastered on Glynda's face as her mind registered as to how Torchwick was on top of a building in less than a second.

"Take care, Professor! It was nice seeing you again, but sadly, I have to leave in such short notice. See ya, Witch!"

He tossed a raw Fire Dust crystal towards Glynda as he fired his cane-cannon making a sizable explosion used alternatively as a smoke screen to aid in Torchwick's escape.

"Tch!"

With an audible grunt, Glynda could only stand and watch as she knew Torchwick's superior speed will make catching up to him just about impossible, especially when he's given a significant head-start.

As the blonde professor stood there, still taken aback at how capable Torchwick had been through all of those years as a criminal since he graduated from Beacon. Wondering to herself what made him a criminal to begin with.

She could feel a tug pulling her cape. As if someone was trying to get her attention.

Glynda turned her head, only to see a silver-eyed, black haired with red on tips, girl giving her a pleading look as she said.

"You're a huntress. Can I have your autograph?"

Glynda gave her an incredulous look before she shifted her glasses at the girl. Which, said girl responded with a nervous gulp as she can see Beacon's female professor with a menacing aura surrounding.

At that same night, a successful heist was made.

* * *

Ruby Rose sat inside a dark room with the light only surrounding her. Fidgeting on her chair as the beautiful but scary middle-aged blonde woman, with a tablet computer on her hand, pacing around the table where Ruby was at.

With her head slightly bruised and her body aching from the two kick hit from Roman. The Little Red thought she was a total goner when she woke up from her humiliating beatdown by courtesy of Roman Torchwick. She then found by the woman, Glynda Goodwitch, who was a Huntress and she learned to be one of the professors working at Beacon Academy. She thought the Huntress drove Torchwick away and even asked her autograph.

It… didn't go exactly as she hoped to be

But no~ after she was given rest for a bit, the blonde professor then lead her to a nearby police department, put her in a dark room where she is currently now and she had been interrogated by the blonde Professor since then.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."

Glynda Goodwitch lectured the Little Red with the said girl protesting:

"They started it!"

"Supposing that you're correct does not justify that you've gone up against Roman Torchwick _alone_. A man who is regarded as the most dangerous criminal and Crime Lord in Remnant's entire history. You are extremely fortunate that Roman didn't kidnap nor killed you on the spot, especially with his record of putting four Huntsmen _teams_ out of commission with all of those same Huntsmen killed, brutally by him and had their heads hanging on Vale's west wall for the entire sector to see. Leaving the entire city under civil unrest from that incident alone, especially traumatizing and deeply scarring the citizens for life since then six years ago. I hope you understand what I've said, young lady."

Ruby frowned, and just realized at how she was to have survived against a terrifying person that is Torchwick.

Frankly speaking, this was the first time she heard Torchwick's feat of slaughtering four Huntsmen teams. The thought he handled all four, sixteen in total, showed and proved that he was someone to be wary of at all costs.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home… With a pat on the back."

Ruby the woman a smile, before her expression darkened.

"…And a slap on the wrist."

Slamming her riding crop on the table, producing a sudden noise with swift movement made Ruby jump in fear. Not at just the riding crop, but at Glynda as well.

"But as much as I wanted to do that… there is someone here who would like to meet you."

Goodwitch finishes as she moved out of the way, confusing Ruby only for her to see a grey-haired man in green come through the doorway. Holding a mug and a plate of her favorite food, cookies.

"Ruby Rose."

The man called out to her name. At the same time, leaning in to have a better look on her face.

_I hope he isn't looking at my bruise._

The daughter of Summer Rose thought self-consciously at the visible bruise on her forehead where Roman kicked her. The thief was an absolute monster when he made a bruise still apparent after an hour had passed since her Aura was restored and healing said bruise had taken much longer than she thought would be.

"You… have silver eyes."

_My… eyes…?_

"Uh, um."

Struggling for a response, and seeing her distress. The man then said.

"So! Where did you learn to do this?"

The grey-haired gestured his head at the scroll showing brief fighting on the henchmen before getting bodied by Roman himself. Much to Ruby's humiliation.

"S-Signal Academy."

Stuttering, she lowered her head in shame as the man noticed the part where she was mercilessly beaten by Torchwick before moving on.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well... one teacher in particular."

"I see…"

He placed the cookies on the table in front of the young Rose. She tried picking one up but the aching from her fight from Torchwick returned, dropping the cookie back to the plate unintentionally.

Intrigued, the man asked her concerning at the sudden action:

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine… just a bit peachy from my fight with Torchwick that's all. No biggie."

"Are you sure? Given that you're aware that Torchwick was a graduate of Beacon, he is somewhat known for his ability to leave lasting effects of his victim's injuries. Even when their Aura was active when healing said injuries."

_That explains my bruise and aching I still have._ Ruby thought at grey-haired man's explanation.

"Continuing where I left off. It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow…"

Mumbling through the aching pain as well as attempting to eat the cookie, Ruby spoke embarrassingly:

"That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like– Hooawaaah! Witchaaaa—! Owwww…"

Her embarrassing act was cut short by the sudden aches still lingered in. Remembering the man's earlier explanation that the pain still existed even Aura has been active.

"…So I have noticed."

He said as he placed his mug on the table as he leans in, sitting down the opposite of Ruby. Making said girl a tad bit nervous of the man taking his seat.

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

In a serious tone, Ruby explains.

"Well… I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!"

Her voice picks up, getting in a faster pace.

"You see my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. And my parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!'" she giggles. "I mean, the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know?"

She stopped herself to ask that question while the grey-haired man and Glynda Goodwitch studied her expression before the man in green asks her:

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the Headmaster at Beacon."

The man now-named Ozpin smiles at her while greeting with "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." To which Ruby replies respectfully back to the man.

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

Ozpin exchange glances with Goodwitch, who Ruby can see her apparent disapproval with a "Hmph," before he turns to the young reaper. While uttering the two words Ruby did not expect to hear from the Headmaster.

"Well okay."

Large squeals can be heard throughout the district where the Police Department held Ruby at that night.

* * *

"Ozpin…"

"Yes, Glynda?"

"Are you sure about this… having a student two years younger than all of this year's applicants… I'm against this Ozpin. For good reason."

"That's all right, Glynda. I already have a good reason for having her our academy two years earlier than expected."

"Reasons other than Silver Eyes?"

"…Yes. As you can see, we're one short applicant to apply to Beacon this year. With her joining us, the numbers are even."

"There's a slight miscalculation on your part, Ozpin. Apparently, with miss Rose applying to Beacon, we already have one more student to our roster than the supposed amount that we can fit in three groups of four, which makes twelve in total. In addition to the student we left unintentionally unaccounted for, that makes 13 in total."

"…"

"So your reason for letting her join Beacon was her Silver Eyes, isn't it?"

"…Damn it…"

* * *

If there was one thing that Ruby Rose, who is currently on an airship going to Beacon Academy, did not expect on doing on the way there, was a bone-crushing hug from her step-sister, Yang Xiao Long.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

The two year older sister exclaimed in joy, happy that her younger sister had somehow applied to Beacon by word of the Headmaster Ozpin himself.

Yang, appearance-wise, is a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. Greatly resembling those who are familiar with the style used on her hair.

Her choice of attire was certainly not uncommon one, especially she wears a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black.

She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

Struggling, the young reaper managed to utter "Please stop." Using what little air she had left in order to plead her sister to stop with the bear-hug with the strength far stronger than an Ursa Grimm.

Fortunately, her sister complied and released the Little Red as she said:

"But I'm so proud of you!" she told her younger sister with a compliment.

"Really sis, it was nothing."

Ruby said in a way that she did not want to cause a scene with the passengers onboard the airship they were riding in. Especially when she was accepted to Beacon two years earlier than the supposed age requirement in order to join one of the Five Kingdom's most prestigious Huntsmen academies in all of Remnant.

"What do you mean?" she asked in disbelief, "It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

Ruby can clear hear the excitement of the her sister's words and rebutted with a complaint.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees' okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited… I just…" she released a sigh, "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

The older blonde goes over to the Little Red and gives the young reaper a one-armed hug as she told her, "But you are special."

Ruby attempts to smile at her sister's encouraging words. But was cut off by the voice of a reporter heard over the speakers.

" **The robbery was led by Remnant's most nefarious and dangerous criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade and slaughtering authorities."**

The girls attention was soon drawn to the newscast on the VNN (Vale News Network) showing the Kingpin of Vale's mugshot. As of which, seeing Torchwick on the news made Ruby gulped in fear as she remembered the night Roman had beaten her before. The aches of that night still persisted, much to Ruby's dismay that her Aura did only little to soothe it.

" **If you have any information on his whereabouts, immediately contact the Vale Police Department for your safety as well as many in the Five Kingdoms. Back to you, Lisa."**

It was all over the news. And Ruby had just realized at how famous the thief was and the legitimacy of his feats she heard from Glynda and Headmaster Ozpin was beginning to make more sense.

The mugshot changes to woman who had lavender hair with the name, Lisa Lavender… interestingly a reporter.

" **Thank you, Cyril. In other news…"**

An image of Faunus demonstrators holding signs saying: "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" and "JUSTICE TO THE ROYAL MENAGERIE FAMILY!" appears.

" **This Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights and Justice to the Murder of Menagerie's Royal Family protests turned dark as members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony."**

In the background, a certain black-haired woman stared at news in a mixture of remorse and horror at what had become. Especially when an image of the White Fang's logo, a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks, appeared. Growing wide-eyed at this.

" **This day marks the Fifth year of the Assassination of the Menagerie Royal Family, including the death of the Head of the Royal Faunus Guards who died vainly in protecting the Faunus Royal Family. The once peaceful organization, now-filled with survivors of the allegedly Royal Faunus Guards who were incapacitated by the Assassin during the night of the Royal Family's assassination who are now spearheading the White Fang's ranks and there are rumors of them training fresh Faunus recruits to their cause of Equal Rights, justice to the death of the Royal Family, and in search of the missing Crown Princess; who is roughly 17 years old this year, has now disrupted…"**

And before the news get to the interesting part, it was cut off and a hologram of Professor Glynda Goodwitch of Beacon Academy had taken in its place.

" **Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"**

The Holographic of the blonde professor greets the new applicants. Shaking off their thoughts of the rather dark vibes the VNN had broadcasted earlier.

"Who's that?" the blonde sister of Ruby asked.

And before she could answer, she was beaten to the punch by the hologram itself.

" **My name is Glynda Goodwitch."**

"Oh."

_Ask and ye shall receive._ Ruby quotes the words of an odd classmate of hers a year ago. Still confused that he used "Ye," instead of "Thou," like most people she knew said that way.

" **You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."**

The announcement Goodwitch gave was a bit of a morale boost for Beacon's First Year applicants, but there was a slight tinge of hypocrisy in Glynda's words that Ruby wasn't sure it was really the case or not.

But her thoughts soon shifted as gave an "Oh, wow!" with a tone that perfectly showcased her amazement as she and many others looks out at the view; marveling at it at the same time.

"Look, you can see Signal from up here!" The Little Red says. "I guess home isn't too far after all!"

Yang puts her hand over her little sister's shoulder as she said, "Beacon's our home, now."

The wholesome moment only lasted a moment before they heard someone groaning, as if suffering motion sickness in an airship.

They turned their and saw a blonde haired boy hunched over and looking sickly as anyone would while suffering motion sickness as he runs to the back of the ship.

"Well… I guess he view isn't for everyone." the blonde rolls her eyes at the boy.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Said Ruby, commenting in tow with her sister.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet!" Ruby suddenly said, trying keep off of her mind of the blonde haired boy with armor, "I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy."

And, as soon as she had just said those words, Vomit Boy suddenly went towards them. A pleading look can be seen on his sickly face as he begged.

"Please, help me. Oh Brothers! I think I'm gonna hurl— Blergghh!"

And soon, chaos erupted.

"Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke over you!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

"I-I'm sorry— Blergghh!"

""EWWWWWWW!""


	5. Volume 1 Chapter 2

Beacon Academy.

Out of all the Five Kingdoms that hosted the Huntsmen Academies, Beacon was the first academy established under the rule of the King of Vale, who was known as the Kingdom's last Warrior King.

Using his wealth, the Warrior King established the first Huntsmen Academy under the few remaining years he had left in life and it was decreed in his word that it shall be first of many that will teach many promising individuals who will protect the world from the forces of Grimm hell-bent on annihilating on Man and Faunus.

With the end of the Great War, Beacon Academy was considered as a Pioneer of future Huntsmen Academies as they produced capable individuals under the teachings of veteran warriors, and using their knowledge to better prepare themselves compared to previous generation who relied on wit and luck to survive against the hordes of Grimm.

With that said, Beacon stand today as a… Beacon of light and the pillar that supported the Kingdom of Vale against all of its adversities.

Using the last Warrior King's castle as Beacon's base, many Huntsmen and Huntresses walked through the remains of the castle, renovated throughout the decades, and went out improved and well-trained compared to those who had trained on their own.

Beacon can be seen as a magnificent of architectural ingenuity and as well as a major impression to young individuals who dreamed to be Huntsmen and Huntresses.

However, upon the docking area for several airships carrying these promising individuals, was a young man. Who, as the airship landed and its doors open to leave, emerges and goes over to the nearest trash can. Hunching over it as the blonde boy loses what remains to be his lunch.

Ruby walked out the airship, with Yang covered humiliatingly in puke, as they head down the paved path to the front of the school where they are amazed by the structural giant known as Beacon Academy.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!"

The puke-covered blonde comments. Still peeving from the stench of the puke, but tried her best to ignore the best she could until she finds an exact opening for her to ditch Ruby behind and find a place to change her clothes.

Ruby, in contrast to her sister, turns starry-eyed, pointing at the people nearby with objects of her interest."

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!"

Seeing this, and knowing her little sister's love for weapons, she pulls the young reaper by the hood as she starts to drift of.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons."

"Just weapons?"

The Little Red acts offended by the blonde, who in turn though _Oh, boy._ As she knew an incoming lecture from her little sister is about to begin.

"They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Attempting to calm the young reaper down, to which to no avail as Ruby proudly transform her weapon into its scythe form.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better…"

Yang playfully pushes her younger sister's hood down over her face.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

"But… why would I nee friends if I have you?"

Putting her hood back up, Ruby tries to reason her older blond sister. But to her dismay, several figures, which Ruby barely recognizes them as Yang's friends, appeared behind lilac-eyed girl.

"Well… actually, my friends are here. Gotta catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

Rushing past the poor, young reaper, resulting in getting herself spun around by the people. Thus, making her go dizzy-eyed."

"Wait, where are you going!? Are we supposed to g to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?"

Unfortunately for her, Yang was already too far away to hear her.

"…I don't know what I'm doing…"

Before she could fall backwards, potentially creating chaos that she will never forget, she could feel a hand grabbed her own. Preventing the fall that will soon cost whatever small peace she had on her own.

Pulling her and helping her standing well on her own two feet. Ruby managed to balance herself thanks to the help of an unlikely person she never thought she would meet on the first day.

"Oh, I, thank you."

She thanked to the young man in front of her before freezing in space as she stared at the stranger who had helped her.

He looked to be around Yang's age with swept back hair whose color as white as snow. Garbed in a white trench coat with a blue undershirt underneath the coat, sporting thick belt around his waist with a sword, a katana to be exact, sheathed in its dark scabbard with handle the same color as his hair with a gold oval guard with interesting designs while wearing white pants and black polished leather shoes.

He sported an alabaster complexion, he was an absolute handsome young man in his late teens if were not for his eyes that was covered by his dark sunglasses that oddly did not reflect the sun, she would've his eyes. But the part where the sunglasses did not reflect sunlight seem strange, but it must be her imagination playing around with her thoughts.

However, she could tell he was a stoic type of person who does not show any emotions outwardly, which Ruby barely knew anyone with that personality. But even then, she could see him as a handsome young man. More so than any boys she had seen in Signal and around Yang's many friends.

Which got her heart pounding. Who was this guy? And why is he so cool and dreamy?

"Geht es dir gut?"

Ruby thoughts were blown off at the words the white-haired had said.

"…Uh, sorry. Could you, uh, say it again? I didn't hear you that well."

She asked him awkwardly, never been good with talking to people other than the ones she knew well enough.

"Ich sagte, geht es dir gut?" he said once more. With Ruby reeling in with the fact that she couldn't understand not by one bit.

"Uh…"

What should she say. Should she say "I'm sorry but I don't understand you?" or "What kind of words saying?" and other similar words started to plague the Little Red's mind as she had no experience in making friends. Much less with someone speaking in a language she did not know anything about it.

As her thoughts began gearing up for overdrive, she could feel a sudden pain on the middle of her forehead, only to reveal the white-haired stranger had flicked his finger at her head.

"Du denkst zu viel, beruhige dich."

He said in that same language that Ruby did not understand and quietly thought to herself that a guy with an unknown language was the last thing she would meet in this academy.

"Sorry… it's just I don't understand what you are saying. But, not to be rude or anything, it makes my head hurt for not being able to understand you."

"…Verständlich. Das tut mir leid."

"So… that means you're okay with it, right?"

"Ja."

"I guess that's a yes then."

The white-haired boy nodded, confirming Ruby what she guessed was correct.

"Great! What's your name? I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose."

She politely asked him his name to which the boy in white responded as he shifted his sunglasses.

"Schneesturm. Schneesturm Gefreiren. Schön, sie kennen zu lernen Rubin Rose."

* * *

"You dunce! What do you think you're doing!?

Jaune Arc, AKA Vomit Boy, was having a _really_ bad day today.

First, he woke up late and almost missed the airship that was going to take him to Beacon. Second, he forgot to take his motion sickness pills in his rush to be on time, leaving him to suffer from a churning stomach and accidentally puking on the airship floor as well as the clothes of a super hot blonde girl around his age which resulted in him being punched in the face _hard_. Third, still reeling in from his motion sickness, he accidentally bumped into a girl's luggage, causing its contents of Dust to spill, and now she was literally biting his head off with her words alone.

If his sisters ever caught wind of this… they'd be laughing at his misfortune by Brothers above.

"L-Look, I said I was sorry."

The blonde knight tried to apologize, but the girl in front of him was having none of it, much to his dismay.

At first, she looked like a snow angel, but the way she was talking to him more or less shattered that image fairly quickly.

To be perfectly frank with his thoughts, she was scaring him right now. With an alabaster complexion, she was an absolute beauty if not for the horrifying scowl marring that wonderful face of hers. She had long, snow-white hair that fell to her knees tied up into a side ponytail. She was garbed in a white dress cut of mid-thigh with a black lance on her chest. She wore a white long-sleeved top with a red interior and white boots that went up halfway to her shins. She wore a pair of line earrings and a silver pendant. Her icy blue eyes were also, currently, glaring at him like she found a bug she did not like.

All in all, in crude terms, she was being a "bitch." Now he hoped none of his sisters ever heard him thought that! No way! They'd absolutely kill him for sure! Living in a female-dominated household happened to make you more respectful towards women generally.

In this case, it clearly wasn't so.

"Sorry!? The white-haired girl growled. "Do you realize what you could have done!?"

"Uh… I accidentally knocked over luggage? Again, I am REALLY sorry!"

"Not just ANY luggage!" she snapped, pulling out a vial that was in one of the bags. "This is Dust. Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry!"

"O-Okay, and?"

The alabaster young woman looked as if she was scandalized, eyes widening before her face turned livid.

"A-Are you dense!? Do you know what Dust is!?"

"Uh—"

"Fire, lightning, wind! Energy!"

In her fit, she started to shake the vial she held on hand. But such action brought further misfortune as the substance inside the vial began to spill out, some of which caught on the boy's nose.

Twitching, his nose started to twitch in response while his nostrils flared in overwhelming irritation. Threatening to blow up as the young woman in white continued with her berating on the poor knight.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? what do you have to ay for yourself?"

"Ah, a-ah…ACHOO!"

In that moment, a chemical reaction between the elements of fire, ice, and electricity, respective, began to mix.

And shortly after a second, an explosion was made straight in the teens' faces.

The vial that cause the explosion of these two unfortunate souls flew out of the girl's grasp and clinked on the stone walkway. It rolled before coming to a stop at another figure's foot.

A cloud of smoke covered the duo before it dissipated, revealing the white-clothed girl covered in soot.

Fortunately, she was able to shook it off rather easily before resuming to glare at the poor boy on the receiving end,

"You," she growled. "UNBELIEVABLE! This is exactly what I was talking about!"

"I-I'm sorry!" the blonde knight cried, bowing his head apologetically at the girl. "I'm r-really, really sorry!"

"You complete dolt! What are you even doing here!? This is a combat school, we're training to be warriors! Not to be clowns!"

Her remark ended up stinging, far more than Jaune showed. It also sparked a bit of anger as he found the resolve and the strength to muster up a glare back to the girl.

"Okay," he said as calmly as possible as he stood up from his position, having fallen to the ground as a result of the sneeze. "Look, I'll admit, me knocking on the cases was my fault, and the Dust falling out, but for Brothers' sake, princess, quit yelling at me like some deranged banshee!"

"It's heiress, actually."

The two paused in their argument and turned to one, seeing a girl approach them.

She had long, wavy black hair that end at her mid-back with a black ribbon tied on top of her head. Her eyes were golden amber, almost like a cat's. She was dressed in a sleeveless white blouse that exposed her midriff with a black vest over it. She also wore white shorts with leggings that transition from black to purple on the way down and black combat boots with metal studs around the top. Around her neck was a simple black scarf. She had a single black sleeve on her left arm that extended to her upper bicep while both of her wrists had black bandages wrapped around them like bands. Sheathed at her back seemed to be a sword of some kind. In her hands were a brown covered book and the missing vial of Dust.

"Weiss Schnee," the girl continued. "Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest energy producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally! Some recognition!"

The girl, now known as Weiss Schnee, gloated in triumph. Only to falter from the girl's following words.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces, questionable business partners, and an unsavory amount of rumors of conspiracies surrounding said company."

Jaune couldn't help but chuckle, covering his mouth while the Schnee heiress growled.

"How dare you—! The nerve of—!"

She stomped up to the girl, snatching the vial out of her hand. The heiress gave the girl a lasting glare before she whirled around her hell and left, strutting her stuff while her apparent butlers were left cleaning up the damage down to the cases before following their mistress.

Jaune watched her leave before he sighed, shaking his head before he looked at the back-haired girl who saved his bacon.

"Hey, thanks for…"

He trailed off, noticing she was already gone, walking far into the horizon and apparently heading towards the school. Once more, he sighed, drooping his head.

"Well, Jaune… Welcome to Beacon."

"Are you alright?" he heard some ask him. "That looked quite… interesting."

The blonde knight turned, and felt his face flush.

It was a girl with vibrant red hair, tied back into a ponytail, and illustrious green eyes. She wore a light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. Compared to most girls, she was quite tall, and somewhat muscular going by her physique.

Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It seemed to be leather or stiff metal, having some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which might also been heavy stitching. The bottom layer was a low bronze V-neck.

The girl wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arm, in addition to a red ankle-length drapery that that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt. There was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore a "shield and spear" emblem. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs.

A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hanged from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorge around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper hal of her left arm. She also had an elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into hr boots and a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ending slightly above her knees. se also donned a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on left arm. She wore high-heeled boots with a brown color and bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reached up to mid-calf.

It took a scant few second for what she said to register in his mind before he opened his mouth.

"Er, y-yeah!" he nodded, tying to play it off. "I-I'm fine! Really!"

"Are you sure?" she asked in genuine concern. "That was a pretty loud explosion earlier."

"Yeah, I'm sure. My Aura shielded me from the blast. Aside from wounded pride, I'm good." He said as he shrugged.

_And thank Brothers for Aura._

He made a mental note to thank his strict master again if he ever saw the old hermit again. It had been so long since he last met him. Two years now that he realized as thought about it. He really owed the old man for how much he helped him get to where he was now, despite all of the tendencies the hermit manage to brutally berate him of mistakes.

"I'm Jaune, by the way," he introduced himself to the girl, offering a hand before giving a grin. "Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, an the ladies love it."

The red-haired girl smiled coyly.

"…Do they really?"

"W-Well, my mother always said it, so…"

He faltered, realizing jus how cheesy and corny it sounded. It sounded much better in his head than out loud.

"…On second thought, never mind."

The girl couldn't but giggle. The boy before her may have seemed awkward… but she could tell he was honest. It was… refreshing to say the lest. Given how most of the conversations people had with her went. It was like a breath of fresh air from the stuffiness of her reputation.

"…me?"

The male's voce snapped her out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry?"

"Uh, your name. I was asking what your name was." The blonde knight responded with a clueless expression.

The girl's eyes widened for a fraction of a mere second. She searched his face for something, but she found nothing. Instead, a wide smile greeted him and only made his heart flutter.

"…Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos."

* * *

"Hey, Ruby! I saved you a spot!"

Yang waved to her sister from where she stood amidst the crowd, having been able to change her clothes from Vomit Boy earlier in one of Beacon's restroom she managed to find on her first try. The blonde brawler wouldn't forgive the knight and she made a punch or two earlier in the airship before landing in Beacon.

Ruby saw her hand waved back before heading over, the white-haired boy tailing her.

The girl noticed the young man wearing a white trench coat, and began to raise an eyebrow, though she was looking at Schneesturm at his rather fashionable taste in clothing. Making him a cool dude in her book.

"So, I see your day went well~" She said with a slight tease.

"Oh yeah, sure," Ruby gave her the stink eye. "Right after you ditched me!"

"Hey, at least you got to meet Mr. Fashionable here!" She argued before turning to the white-haired boy. "Speaking of which, who are you? The name's Yang Xiao Long. But you can call me Yang."

Ruby suddenly came closer o Yang's ear as she whispered. "Uh, Yang. He can't speak our language, I think he's an alien."

The blonde brawler gave the Little Red an incredulous look but scoffed at it as if it was a joke.

"Oh Rubes, you're being delusional. This cutie here couldn't possibly speak in an 'alien' language like the ones you spoke when you have cookies stuffed in your mouth full."

"Yang! I'm being serious! He doesn't really speak in our language!"

"Oh really?" she said before turning to the boy who continued to stand there neutrally, "Like you don't speak our language."

"So unglücklich es klingt. Ja, ich spreche nicht in deiner sprache. Aber ich kann dich zumindest verstehen. Und ich heiße Schneesturm Gefreiren. Schön dich kennenzulernen, Sonnenchein Drachen."

"Uh, what?"

Yang uttered, dumbfounded at the revelation that he really spoke in a different language she did not understand at all.

"See! I told you, Yang! He doesn't really speak in our language! He's an alien!"

"Ich bin verletzt von dem, was du gesagt hast, Rubin Rose. Ich versichere Ihnen, ich bin kein Außerirdischer."

"Please stop! I don't actually understand you, but please for the love of Oum, my name is Ruby! Not Rubin!"

"Rubin Rose." He said firmly as though he chose the name. Defending it like it was actually her name.

"Please! Yang help me here!"

Yang shrugged, "You're on your own, sis. It's not like I'm the one who met him first."

Ruby groaned at Yang's words which garnered Schneesturm's attention, seeing that the two sisters would help out, but was within expectation of their conversation.

But before Ruby sink in with the fact Gefreiren did not speak with their language. Yang, most oddly and surprising enough, came up with an alternative.

"Hey, you. Schneesturm, right?"

"Ja."

"You can at least understand us, right?"

The white-haired boy with a katana nodded immediately. Which helped Yang that her solution would certainly work.

"Great! Since you understand us, what do you say 'yes' or 'no' in your language."

"…Ja… Nein…"

Nodding her head, as if she understood what he said and turned to Ruby who had a clueless expression on her face on what plan had Yang made just now.

"His 'ya' means yes and his 'nine' means no. So, that means Rubes, that if you ever ask questions from him, since he understands us and not speaking in our language, he'll just respond with a 'ya' and a 'nine'. Sounds good?"

Ruby… reluctantly nodded at the remedy Yang, of all people, had made with Schneesturm agreeing with a simple nod of his head.

"Great! Case closed. Your welcome Ruby."

"Gee, Yang, thanks a bunch."

"Ohhh, you're welcome Rubes. That's what sisters for."

Yang gave the young reaper the same bone-crushing hug like the one at the airship earlier. Struggling to break free from the deadlock that is her blonde sister's bear hug.

The alabaster young man gave an amused chuckle at the girls before turning his attention to the stage. Seeing the Headmaster of Beacon Academy readying the microphone as it garners the attention of the gathered people towards him.

"I'll… keep this brief."

The Headmaster began, with the white-haired boy perked his brow at the easily recognizable tired tone Ozpin used. In which, he was familiar with.

"You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate, your life to the protection of the people."

There was a slight pause, as if he deliberately wanted to let is words sink in the students' minds. Which proved to be successful as many looked one another excitedly, but were soon ceased when he continued.

"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need purpose of purpose, direction."

That lone sentence caught everyone's attention.

Some grew expressions of confusion, others indignation. Wondering why the Headmaster would say something like that.

But the meaning was not lost to a very few students who have experience that most did not have. Which simplistically conveyed that they all had potential, but had no set path towards their goals.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.

With that, his speech came to short, and relatively interesting end as he stepped back, making his way to the exit.

Meanwhile, the woman, Glynda Goodwitch, took his place at the podium, addressing the students.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"Well…" the blonde brawler broke the silence of the group. "That was a thing…"

"It kinda looked like he wasn't there." Said Ruby.

"Ja." To which the alabaster young man agreed.

"For once, I totally understand that." Schneesturm simply responded Ruby with a slight shift of his sunglasses. "Thanks, for agreeing what Yang offered a solution. Guess without your, uh, what was the word—cooperation it wouldn't have worked. Thanks."

He merely tilted his head at Ruby's gratitude, but simply shrugged it off with a nod.

* * *

When night had finally arrived, many students had gathered their things and were either in the process of changing into their nightly attire or already in their pajamas, proceeding to head to bed. While some are chatting and yet to do the aforementioned process.

The ballroom was quite packed, yet there was more than enough space for the new students. Especially when the luggage they brought occupied a large amount of space to begin with.

Ruby, for her part, was near the lower middle of the ballroom. Lying flat on her stomach while writing a small piece of paper.

It was a letter to her friends back at Signal, as well as to her family for the most part. She mostly talked about her first day, which was on the airship trying to get Yang to calm down about her clothes stained in puke — that was embarrassing for Yang's part of the encounter — and then her meeting with Schneesturm… and of course with his odd language speaking.

"It's like a big slumber party!"

Her older step sister suddenly announced as she dive-bombed next to her. The young reaper, in response, squeaked a bit, surprised but gave a small glare. Regardless, she agreed.

Although, with that said…

"I don't think would like the boys much.

"I know I do~"

The buxom brawler of s sister purred, looking at the makes that were currently topless, exposing the rippling muscles, their meaty biceps, and, of course, the chiseled abs.

The moment was dulled the moment when she caught sight of a familiar face – the boy who vomited on her clothes, walking around in an honest to Brothers blue onesie.

Said boy responded, noticing her stare, gave her an awkward wave, which she reciprocated just as badly.

After that, she returns her attention back to Ruby as she began to notice the piece of paper her sister was writing.

"What's that?"

"Nothing much. Just writing a letter back to the gang back at Signal. I promise I'd tell them all about what Beacon was like and how things are going."

"Aw, that's so cute~"

In response to the comment, the blonde brawler gets a pillow thrown at her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

That was one of the few complaints Ruby has over her decision to apply to Beacon two years early. Because of that, she left her friends at the school she has not even graduated over there.

"What about Schneesturm? He's…"

Yang pauses a moment to consider the best word for Ruby's first friend who spoke a foreign language that neither her or sister know about it. Even going to net didn't help much either.

"…Cool. There you go. Plus one friend. That's a hundred percent increase."

Although she could've said something a bit more than "cool". She, however, did not know she just made a pun.

Said person snorted at the word cool from the distance, unknown to the two sisters themselves. He made a quick decision and went to the direction of the two sisters.

As they conversed, the young Rose noticed the alabaster young man approaching, still wearing the same clothes as before. They found it odd for him to not wear sleepwear in this time alone.

"Seriously, why haven't you gone to your pajamas? Or your other stuff for your sleepwear?"

"Nein."

"…Can't sleep yet?"

"Ja."

Ruby gave herself a wry smile at herself, now having a bit of confidence that she "able" to communicate with the trench coat-wearing swordsman.

She felt a hand over her shoulder, and turned to see Yang smile at her for probably doing a good job at understanding the Gefreiren, who was standing there. Watching their exchange of glances in silent.

Ruby turned her attention back to Schneesturm, in which she asked:

"Schneesturm, do you know what the Initiation gonna be like?"

"Nein."

"You don't know either? I tried asking one of the teachers, but I guess Ozpin told them to keep quiet."

The girl released a sigh before she continued.

"Man, I'm so nervous. W-What if initiation is gonna be like a written test!? Ohhh, I hate those!"

"Beruhige dich, Rubin."

"For the last time, my name is Ruby! …Wait, are you telling me to calm down?"

"Ja."

"And Rubin means Ruby in your language, right?"

"Ja."

Ruby let out an "Oh," in realization that he had been calling her name in his language. Feeling a bit stupid for not realizing sooner.

Well, it had been a day after all. So, progress was pretty quick.

Ruby then felt a familiar bear hug from behind, and she instantly knew who was responsible for.

"I'm so proud of you, Ruby! You're learning Schneesturm's language faster than I've imagined."

"Can't… breathe…"

The Little Red pleaded weakly, looking at Gefreiren's eyes for help.

"Lass sie gehen, Sonnenschein Drachen. Deine Schwester wird blau."

"I take it as letting my sister go and she's turning blue, right?"

"Ja."

"Yay." She let go of Ruby "I beginning to understand you. Let's keep this going!"

Schneesturm gave her a disgusted look, indicating he did not like the implications the Blonde Brawler was saying. And he felt a tiny bit of anger for using such methods to learn a language that would take weeks and even months to learn.

With a sigh, he left the two and went back to a certain part of the ballroom where he knew was the best part to sleep in this current environment.

It's going to be an interesting day tomorrow.

Then, he heard a ring and pulled out his pocket. Revealing it to be his scroll.

Knowing instantly that it was voice message, he opened and let recorded message played.

[Master Schneesturm, are you hearing this message right now?]

It was a voice of a young girl. A girl he left in order to join Beacon Academy.

[How are you doing? Has anything been well, Teacher? Although it just been a day, I can't help but worry for you.]

Schneesturm couldn't help but sighed at this. He knew the girl was a worrywart more than any girls of her age.

[I've been learning quite a bit from Father, although his lessons needed a bit more simplified if it was going to be as fun as yours. And it's been just a day and I already missed your lessons.]

He chuckled, knowing her father was good at teaching an older age group. But, people of her age, he needed to polished it in order for those kids to understand his lessons.

The girl had grown attached to him, almost at the same level as her prodigy of a brother, who is currently abroad in Atlas to join an academy similar to Beacon. The girl viewed him, Schneesturm, to be an older brother than a friend.

Said brother of hers was a close friend of him, and he'll be damned is something bad is going to happen to him over there.

[Although, this was a short message coming from me, but I hope you're doing well, Teacher. Hoped you've made some friends over there.]

Friends… if he considered the people he met in this first day of stepping foot in this academy, he could guess that they might be considered as such.

[That is all, Teacher. Until we meet again… I hope.]

He heard a beep, signifying that the recorded message was finished and he let out a sigh. Not at the girl, but at the thought that soon followed.

That girl is going to send messages like this every night, isn't she?

* * *

It was nighttime.

In one of the few abandoned warehouse the City of Vale offered for lowly thieves and organized crime groups to hide and make bases out of it. Making it a suitable place for drug, slave, and other illegal activities for the criminal underworld to operate with under the noses of Vale's security authorities. Which were incompetent on doing their jobs as of late.

One such warehouse was occupied. Lit only a small, but relatively bright bulb powered by unknown means. And by unknown means, no one, but the occupants know what it was.

Inside that warehouse was none other than Roman Torchwick, Kingpin of Vale and Remnant's most dangerous and wanted criminal, along with a petite woman who has pink hair on one side and brown on the other side.

Interestingly enough, she had a pair of mismatched eyes, pink one eye and the other brown just like her hair but the arrangement was an inverse compared to the ones seen on her head.

Currently, she was lying on her bed, having contracted an unspecified illness to which Roman's infuriation that she was incapacitated, but otherwise understood with well being and had been alone in doing heists without her for a little over a week now. And he had done quite a job, if he say so himself.

As for Roman, he was pacing around the room, checking the stolen Dusts he had just gotten this night alone. It was easy, with a few dead police bodies he left from the scene.

He was making progress, that anyone would agree in a neutral standpoint, that he had stolen nearly all of the Dust Vale had to offer to the thief. But he knew it wasn't enough to appease his client, which was a bossy bitch he had to admit.

He could've killed her the first they met that night, that stupid firecracker. Using a power to force him to "work" for her. But, the Organization had made a contract with her boss, which they knew her before from who knows when since the Organization was formed two centuries ago and some of the rather religious members formed a church as the name of the Organization.

The contract they made was rather simple, help the bitch in her quest to destroy the certain, gain the other half of the powers she stole, and to kill a certain man.

Roman knew it was a tall order, but it was signed by those he knew to be highest position themselves, the literal rulers of the Cult that worshipped religiously to an extent that they are firm in their belief. To which the Kingpin of Vale wholeheartedly agreed with them as well since his faith of those beings were drilled inside his head, especially the miracles he had heard and saw personally the Lords made.

As such, the higher-ups had agreed to make a contract with the bitch's boss, then why should he judge? After all, he trusts in their judgement in making the contract and terms imposed by it.

To this day, he never doubted the choice they've made but he will ensure that he will do what he was ordered to do.

After all, he held the position of "First Seat" of Quick Gale to begin with. Meaning, he was one of the very best the Organization had to offer.

Only then would Remnant one day know, the Abyssus Corpus are not to be underestimated with.


End file.
